Beautiful Lie
by Lica
Summary: Uma Relena metida e depressiva, vivendo de aparências. Um Heero assassino e cruel, braço direito de Viktor Darlian, um grande mafioso. Eles se conhecem e são movidos por um forte desejo carnal. Mas, será só isso? Ou essa luxuria pode se tornar algo mais? Como serão as coisas quando eles descobrirem quem o outro é? HxR 4ever. Um pouco de TxR. Capa by Miyavi Kikumaru. Mundo UA
1. Chapter 1

_Olaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Quem acompanha minhas demais fics, oi de novo, pra quem essa é a primeira vez que lê alguma de minhas obras, seja bem vindo!_

_Essa fic Beautiful Lie, será uma politicamente INcorreta... (como se política fosse correto... kkkkkkkkkk) Era uma fic que estava encanta a anos, mas enfim... Ela saiu. :D_

_Tenho uma Co-autora nessa fic que é a Silvia S.K._ _Ela __é uma grande amiga e um belo dia tivemos a ideia de montar essa história beeemmm maluca. kkkkkkkkkkkk Amo isso! :D_

_Relena e Heero estão bem diferentes do que vcs imaginam. Mas, essa é a graça dessa história. É brincar com o lado negro da força. Preparem-se! Tirando os personagens de GW, todos os demais são criações minhas. _

_Gundam Wing e seus personagens NÃO me pertencem e nem eu e nem a Sil ganhamos algo com escrever essa fic. Apenas a nossa satisfação e diversão. _

_(Sil, vc receber algo, quero minha parte. u.u kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk) Piadinha galera!_

_Bom, chega... E boa leituraaa!_

* * *

**Faces...**

O despertador tocou incessantemente por pelo menos uns quinze minutos, antes da jovem se dar conta de que um barulho incomodo atrapalhava seu sono. Pelo chão do quarto escuro, podia-se ver as roupas jogadas desleixadamente por alguém que quando entrou no cômodo a única coisa que desejava era dormir.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e após conseguir focar sua visão, começou a procurar o aparelho sonoro tateando com a mão a fim de desligá-lo. Demorou um tempo até achar o botão e a ideia de joga-lo contra a parede já estava se tornando tentadora em sua mente. Após desligar o aparelho, deixou o corpo cair de volta na cama, passando as mãos pelos longos fios lisos loiro escuro que tinham um brilho dourado, mantendo os olhos fechados, lembrando-se da hora que havia chegado em casa.

Deviam ser quatro horas da matina, quando ela passou pelo portão da mansão. Se atreveu a abrir os olhos novamente e agora observou a pequena fresta de luz que atravessava as cortinas cor-de-rosa. A luz bateu em seus olhos deixando visivel a cor azul céu deles. Eram tão claros e límpidos que pareciam cristais. Mas, apesar de belos, eram tristes. Mudou seu foco de visão e notou que já estava mais que na hora de levantar.

Ainda cambaleando de sono jogou as cobertas de lado revelando seu bem formado corpo, coberto apenas pelo conjunto de calcinha e sutiã. Ela tinha as medidas perfeitas, sua cintura fina, destacava seus seios médios, firmes e redondos, suas pernas eram grossas na medida certa e lisas, e seu quadril tinha um tamanho perfeito deixando o corpo por inteiro harmonioso. Sua pele branca brilhava quando o sol batia, não tinha imperfeições e era macia como seda.

Seguiu direto para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro na água morna, retirou a lingerie e entrou embaixo do chuveiro deixando a água escorrer por seu corpo. Apoiou as palmas das mãos na parede e fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor que a banhava e lembrando-se da noite anterior.

Havia sido convidada para a festa de aniversário do irmão mais velho de uma de suas amigas, ou melhor dizendo: falsa amiga. Sorriu ao recordar o quão embriagante foi o momento, ela dançou a noite toda com o anfitrião da festa, se esfregou nele, o deixou sedento por ela, trocou olhares, beijos, permitiu que as mãos do homem percorresse as curvas de seu corpo e pode sentir o quão excitado ele estava. Sorriu mais amplamente ao lembrar o quão carregado de inveja eram os olhares da garotas para ela na festa.

Ela usou um biquíni bem decotado e muito sensual, foi uma festa noturna, porém o clima quente foi propicio para fazer a festa em volta da piscina. Sua memória vagava pelos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Recordou do som alto, dos sussurros obscenos que o aniversariante proferiu em seu ouvido, enquanto dançavam ao som da música: do what you want. Mas, a parte que mais se regozijou ao recordar foi a cara de decepção quando ela foi embora, ao invés de subir para o quarto dele, como o aniversariante tanto desejou durante a noite toda.

Saiu rebolando e jogando charme para todos por quem passou e pode ver de canto de olho o ódio estampado nos olhos de suas amigas, que ficaram com as sobras da festa, os rapazes que ela havia rejeitado. Ensaboou o corpo e enxaguou, fechando o registro em tempo recorde, ao recordar o quão atrasada estava. Tinha aula naquela manhã e entrega de trabalho.

Secou o cabelo com o secador e escovou os dentes, ainda enrolada na toalha. Depois seguiu para o quarto e abriu as cortinas, sentindo a luz do sol banha-la com um bom dia feliz, contrastando com seu terrível humor. Sentou em frente a penteadeira e começou a passar a escova sobre os fios de cabelo, absorta em suas memórias. Sentia-se morta por dentro, por mais que tentasse e conseguisse se destacar e ter todos rendidos aos seus pés, fosse por dinheiro, status, beleza, nada a completava.

Com os cabelos prontos se dedica a sua maquiagem, agora era a hora onde psicologicamente ela apagava todos os rastros de tristeza e solidão, onde ela colocava a vista a garota forte, segura de si e que poderia ser a rainha do mundo. Prepara sua pele adequadamente, com toda uma sequencia de produtos para cuidar e proteger a pele, depois um filtro solar, seguido de base e pó muito claros, e começa a sua escolha: Nos olhos faz uma combinação de dourado e rosa, finalizando com um delineador e lápis marrons. Um blush cobre, discreto, dando um toque dourado ao rosto e gloss rosa nos lábios, deixando-os mais volumosos e brilhantes.

_ Perfeito… Ninguém poderá notar minha angústia.

Levantou e tirou a toalha trocando-a por um conjunto de lingerie rosa de renda. Caminhou até o armário e tirou do cabide uma calça jeans branca, escolheu uma blusa rosa frente única, cada peça bem ajustada ao corpo, modelando atrativamente suas curvas. Retira uma jaqueta que fazia par com a calça e a coloca sobre a cama, enquanto termina de se vestir. Coloca uma sandália de salto alto, branca e pega uma bolsa do Empório Armani para combinar. Solta o cabelo, que estava preso com uma piranha, deixando-o cair pesadamente sobre as costas e os alisa uma última vez com os dedos, dando um ar de arrumado natural. O brilho dourado combinava com o brilho azul dos olhos e ela sorriu para sua aparência refletida no espelho de corpo inteiro que ficava em um canto do quarto. Estava linda como sempre.

Porém, sua produção ainda não havia terminado. Voltou para a penteadeira e sentou, novamente, sobre o banco de frente, pegou a caixa de joias e começou a escolher algo que ficasse harmonioso em seu look. Optou por um par de brincos longos e modelo reto, de ouro amarelo com uma pedra redonda de quartzo-rosa na ponta. Guardou a caixa e abriu uma das gavetas, retirando um relógio de ouro da mesma marca de sua bolsa. E finalizou com algumas borrifadas de seu perfume favorito, que tinha um cheiro doce e sensual.

Ela estava especialmente muito ousada e produzida, porém essa era exatamente a ideia. Sempre gostou de se mostrar, era a forma perfeita de camuflar seu verdadeiro eu. Sentia-se imponente e superior quando estava linda e pode-se dizer que não recordava quando foi a última vez que não esteve linda. Levantou e olhou pela última vez para o espelho… Perfeita, era a palavra com a qual ela se definiria naquele momento.

_ Invejosas… Preparem-se e segurem seus namorados.

Sorriu feliz. Sua intenção era ver uma fila de homens babarem por ela e estava no caminho certo para conseguir. No fim, o sorriso se desfez e sentiu a dor peculiar que a abraçava todas as noites, quando chegava em seu quarto, apertar seu coração, lembrando-a que ela ainda estava ali. Os olhos quiseram marear, mas ela respirou fundo, uma, duas, três vezes e meneou a cabeça em negação.

_ Não. Agora não! Eu vou sair desse quarto e vou colocar o mais lindo sorriso no rosto e dizer a todos que Relena Darlian é a mulher mais completa do mundo.

Deu as costas para o espelho e pegou sobre a cama, sua jaqueta, a vestiu e segurou sua bolsa na mão. Abriu a porta e deu uma última olhada para seu refúgio. Sim, seu quarto era um refúgio, um casulo onde ela se escondia do mundo, onde podia chorar suas mágoas e ódios, onde se lembrava de que era totalmente infeliz, onde se lembrava de que era sozinha e que por mais que desejasse não havia ninguém que a amava e estava ao lado dela quando necessitava. Nem um colo pra por a cabeça e nem uma mão para lhe afagar o cabelo. Ninguém para acolhê-la em dias de depressão e solidão.

_ Quando eu fechar essa porta será mais um dia. Dia de mentira e falsidade. Pessoas interesseiras me cercando. Dia de atuar... Como sempre. Sou tão boa nisso, será que eu deveria me tornar atriz? - riu tristemente. - Aprendi bem, pai? Afinal, foi o senhor quem me ensinou…

Suspirou mais uma vez e com um sorriso melancólico fechou a porta e seguiu seu caminho rumo a escada. Cumprimentou, atenciosamente, cada um dos empregados que encontrou no caminho, chamando-os pelos nomes e com um sorriso no rosto, mas nesse momento era verdadeiro. Chegou a sala de jantar e sentou, elegantemente em uma das dez cadeiras de couro branco, que completavam o modelo da extensa mesa de vidro fumê. Tomou seu café da manhã o mais rápido possível, sem perder as boas maneiras.

Depois se levantou pegando sua bolsa e uma pasta com seu trabalho de faculdade. No caminho até a porta, conversa com seu mordomo, que por sinal também era seu chofer e o funcionário mais antigo da família. Viu ela crescer e era o exemplo mais carinhoso que ela tinha de um pai, apesar do pai biológico dela estar vivo e ela sempre querer a atenção dele.

_ Bom dia, Paigan! Meu pai ligou?

Ela sempre se sentia esperançosa por uma resposta afirmativa do senhor de cabelo e bigode branco, com ar doce e jeito tranquilo. E ele sempre sentia um peso no coração, quando tinha de negar para ela, já que ele tinha um carinho paterno para com a jovem, mesmo assim, sua expressão era sempre imutável.

_ Não senhorita... Ainda não. Deseja que eu o chame para dar algum recado?

_ Não há necessidade. Vamos… Ou vou me atrasar.

Ela ergueu a cabeça como uma nobre e seguiu serena para a limosine, mas sentindo a tristeza se apossar dela de novo.

_ Sim, senhorita!

Ele abre a porta do carro para ela e segura a pasta que ela entregou para ele. Eles seguem em silêncio para a faculdade. Ao chegar no local ele a ajuda descer e devolve a pasta, ao mesmo tempo em que Relena explica ao homem, que não deveria busca-la.

_ Vou para casa de uma amiga hoje. Não me espere.

_ Como desejar senhorita. Tenha um bom dia.

_ Obrigada. Para você também.

Relena subiu a larga escadaria do prédio e pode sentir todos os tipos de olhares lançados em sua direção, e como sempre, ignora a todos.

-/-/-

O prédio era grande e afastado da cidade. O único acesso era pela rodovia e podia-se ver um portão de ferro enferrujado, aberto. No fundo do pátio havia dois carros, dentre eles, um porshe 918 spyder último modelo, verde escuro, e uma mercedes preta de vidro fumê. Estavam estacionados em frente uma enorme porta de correr, semiaberta. O local estava abandonado e absolutamente ninguém passava pela zona.

_ E agora chefe? O que fazemos com ele?

Um homem de mais ou menos um metro e oitenta, careca com uma cicatriz que descia da orelha direita até a clavícula, um olhar maldoso e um sorriso de diversão, perguntou referindo-se ao homem todo ensanguentado caído no chão. O chefe olhou com frieza para o que estava no chão.

_ O que fazer? - perguntou com ironia. E agachou perto do homem. – O que devo fazer com você Denis? Olhe para você… As coisas que sou obrigado a fazer com você… E a culpa é toda sua.

_ Eu… Por favor… Eu imploro perdão. Me dê uma segunda chance.

Denis se rastejava para se aproximar do homem agachado. Seu rosto estava inchado, sangue escorria por todos os lados, saindo do nariz, da sobrancelha, do cortes feitos pelo corpo dele, a pele morena já estava pálida, os olhos escuros, quase já não eram vistos. O cabelo marrom estava grudado de suor e as roupas sujas por rolar no chão. As lágrimas de desespero se misturavam com o sangue.

_ Segunda chance? Por acaso você acha que faço caridade?

_ Por favor… Eu tenho esposa… Vamos ter nosso primeiro filho...

_ Sério? Meus parabéns… Direi ao chefe que tenha um cuidado especial para com sua esposa. Não precisa se preocupar… Eles serão muito bem cuidados. Agora me diga… Por que eu deveria te deixar vivo?

_ Eu faço o que você quiser... Juro. Heero me perdoe!

Heero se pôs de pé, ajeitando o terno que portava, olhou para os sapatos conferindo se não tinha nenhum rastro de sangue ou poeira. Seus olhos azul cobalto eram frios, impiedosos. Passou a mão pelo espesso cabelo liso cor café, que sempre ficava meio jogado, e soltou o ar pesadamente. Aquilo já o havia cansado. Olhou para o capanga ao seu lado, quem era o culpado pelo estado crítico de Denis e olhou de novo para o homem no chão.

_ Você conhece as regras, Denis. O senhor Darlian odeia traições… Pode prometer nunca mais desapontá-lo?

_ Sim, sim, sim… Eu prometo. Pode acreditar em mim!

O homem falava com um fito de alivio e alegria no olhar e na voz. Heero o observava de forma gélida e esboçou um discreto sorriso com a animação do homem, antes de finalizar.

_ Mas, acredito em você. Tenho certeza que nunca mais fará nada de errado. - Então olhou para o capanga que sorria, entendendo o rumo da conversa. - Ele é todo seu.

Denis ouviu a frase final do homem e começou a chorar, implorando por sua vida, enquanto o capanga se aproximava dele com uma corda na mão. Heero caminhou tranquilamente em direção a saída. Quando saiu ao sol tirou do bolso seu óculos de sol modelo aviador e colocou, depois entrou em seu porshe e deu a partida, fazendo o retorno, pode ouvir com clareza os gritos de dor e agonia de Denis. Sorriu um pouco mais amplamente que antes e olhou para o banco do passageiro. Sobre ele tinha uma maleta prata, abriu e conferiu que o dinheiro estava ali, maleta que foi encontrada em posse de Denis. Voltou a acelerar e dessa vez pisou fundo para sair logo daquele lugar e devolver a maleta para o chefe.

Heero estacionou em frente a uma linda mansão, situada em uma área nobre da cidade, porém um tanto isolada, e muito bem guardada por homens bem armados e organizados. Desligou o carro e o rádio que tocava highway to hell, segurou a maleta e desceu do veículo. Sem precisar de convite, entrou na casa e seguiu seu caminho, com passos firmes até chegar em um cômodo que tinha a porta fechada. Deu um toque e esperou a permissão para entrar.

Um homem de seus quarenta e cinco anos, cabelos e barba grisalhos, elegantemente portanto um terno Armani cinza, com a camisa de seda preta e a gravata de mesmo tecido cinza, sentado em uma poltrona de couro atrás de um escritório de madeira escura, levantou a cabeça de seus documentos e sorriu com satisfação ao ver seu homem de confiança entrar. Heero era o braço direito dele, o segundo em comando na hora da ação e em quem ele mais confiava.

_ Então... O que tem pra mim Heero?

_ Seu dinheiro... E a cabeça de um traidor.

_ Impecável como sempre! Me lembre de te dar um bônus por isso.

Heero não mudou sua expressão séria, apenas foi até o chefe e colocou a maleta sobre a mesa, abrindo-a para que Darlian pudesse conferir a quantia. Depois deu a volta na mesa e sentou em uma das poltronas de frente para o chefe. Cruzou as pernas e os braços. Fechou os olhos e começou a falar tranquilamente.

_ E agora?

_ Bem... – disse Darlian sem desviar os olhos do dinheiro. – Faremos um funeral digno para ele e cuidaremos da família dele. A esposa dele está grávida, certo?

_ Sim.

_ Deixo tudo em suas mãos. - Ele olhou para Heero. - E não se esqueça de dar os pêsames adequadamente à viúva… Que triste tragédia. - Darlian riu e Heero o encarou.

_ Sem problemas.

Heero levantou e Darlian completou.

_ Vá deitar Yui... Você passou a noite toda atrás desse cara pra mim. Vai descansar. Deixe o funeral para depois.

_ Certo. Obrigado.

Sem nada mais a acrescentar Heero saiu sob o olhar de satisfação de Darlian. O mafioso mais temido do estado tinha um segredo para todo seu poderio, e esse segredo se chamava Heero Yui.

-/-/-

Heero estacionou em sua vaga dentro de um prédio alto padrão na área nobre da cidade, mais próxima ao centro. Desceu olhando para o relógio, eram onze horas da manhã. Bateu a porta do carro e apertou o botão da trava, ouvindo o alarme ser ligado, sem nem sequer olhar de volta para o porshe, entrou no elevador e apertou o último numero. Morava em um duplex de luxo no topo do prédio, adquirido após um longo tempo de trabalho exercido para Darlian.

Sua porta não se abria com chave, digitou a senha para destrancar e entrou, a porta bateu e trancou automaticamente após ele passar. O local era amplo, espaçoso, com uma decoração espartana e moderna, com móveis de cores sóbrias como cinza, branco e preto. As cortinas estavam abertas, mostrando as enormes janelas que iam do teto até um metro do chão, fazendo a luz do sol inundar o local. Ele retirou seu paletó e guardou dentro do armário de casacos que ficava ao lado da porta de entrada. Deu uma olhada em direção ao seu telefone para conferir se tinha mensagem, notando que não tinha nenhum recado, seguiu para seu quarto.

Entrou no cômodo e deu uma boa olhada, confirmando que tudo estava em seu devido lugar. O olhar frio não abandonava sua face. Sentou na cama e retirou sua arma, guardando-a na gaveta da cômoda de cabeceira. Desabotoou a camisa e a tirou com cuidado, fazendo o mesmo com cada peça de roupa, depois guardou o sapato e o resto colocou no cesto de roupa suja. Abriu o registro do chuveiro e entrou embaixo da água morna, deixando-a escorrer por seu cabelo e costas por um tempo, antes de começar a se ensaboar e enxaguar.

Sentiu o corpo inteiro relaxar e lembrou-se da madrugada e manhã exaustiva que teve, perseguindo Denis, que havia roubado a maleta de dinheiro do chefe. Mas, para sorte de Heero, o cara era tão incompetente, que não demorou tanto para ser capturado.

_ Já foi recebido pelo diabo?

Perguntou para o nada e riu baixo, pensando no final que teve o traidor. Depois de um demorado e tranquilo banho, saiu enrolando uma toalha na cintura e com outra secando o cabelo liso e deixando-o mais esvoaçado e jogado que de costume, fazendo com que os fios caíssem rebeldes sobre seus olhos. Parou em frente o espelho e pegou a escova. Os músculos de suas costas e braços se contraiam com os movimentos. Seu corpo era forte e definido, sua pele era de uma cor clara, simulando um bronzeado leve. sua pernas eram grossas, longas e fortes. Ele devia ter por volta de um metro e oitenta e oito. Retirou a toalha de sua cintura, e podia-se ver suas nádegas bem definidas. Pendurou as toalhas e voltou para o quarto, retirou um boxer preto da Calvin Klein e vestiu. Voltou para o banheiro e escovou os dentes. Depois fez a barba e passou sua loção, deixando um cheiro amadeirado impregnando o banheiro. Se olhou no espelho, enquanto apoiou as mãos sobre a pedra da pia.

_ Mais um morto…

Fechou os olhos e por sua mente veio o rosto e nome de cada um que ele matou, ou encomendou a morte. Mais uma vitima, mais um sangue em suas mãos, mais um nome da lista. Soltou o ar pesadamente e abriu os olhos se encarando no reflexo.

_ Isso já não importa.

Saiu do banheiro e caiu na cama, fechou os olhos e em pouco tempo, entrou em sono profundo, vencido pelo cansaço.

-/-/-

Eram nove da noite, quando Heero entrou em um clube para homens, era conhecido como um clube de striptease, mas para os clientes mais importantes, também era um prostíbulo. Após acordar ele ligou para funerária e preparou tudo para o velório de Denis. Agora era só esperar a esposa receber o corpo que deveria ser encontrado por alguém a qualquer momento e quando ela fosse chorar para Darlian, a funerária já estaria preparada. Depois se arrumou e saiu.

O local era escuro, banhado por uma luz que se misturava entre várias cores, destacadas principalmente sobre o palco, onde mulheres de seio de fora se exibiam com um sorriso no rosto, para todos os tipos de pervertidos cheios de dinheiro. O local tinha um cheiro peculiar e o charuto dos poderosos se destacava entre os odores. Heero odiava cheiro de tabaco, por tanto sempre se afastava do miolo. Foi até o bar e pediu um cowboy, enquanto esperava sua companhia.

_ senti sua falta…

Heero ouviu as palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido e sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar por sua coluna. Esboçou um imperceptível sorriso ao reconhecer a voz. Olhou para trás e a viu, ela era ruiva de cabelo ondulado até o meio das costas, pele bronzeada, tinha olhos cor de mel, seu corpo era magro, mas tinha seios avantajados. Seu jeito era muito sugestivo, era uma mulher bonita, mas comum. Usava um conjunto de micro short, e bustiê pretos. Uma meia sete oitavos e uma bota preta. A maquiagem era bem forte, destacando seus lábios carnudos.

_ Boa noite Diana… Estava a sua espera.

_ Pois a espera acabou… - Ela voltou a sussurrar no ouvido dele para completar o raciocínio. - Para ambos!

_ Vamos subir?

Ele perguntou e ela começou a puxa-lo pela mão, rebolando em sua frente, fazendo com que Heero aproveitasse a visão. A mulher começou a subir as escadas, lançando olhares libidinosos para o homem que a seguia. A alegria de Diana, a prostituta mais cara do estabelecimento, era quando Heero ia vê-la. Se existia um momento onde ela realmente era feliz exercendo aquela profissão, era quando estava nos braços daquele lindo homem.

Subiram para o segundo andar e foram direto para a suíte "presidencial" do antro. Era o quarto favorito do Heero, mal fecharam a porta e a mulher se jogou sobre ele, beijando-o fervorosamente, e despindo-o. Heero se deixava levar, ela já o conhecia e vice-versa. Ambos sabiam como dar prazer ao outro e aquele encontro seria como qualquer um dos anteriores, cheio de luxúria e prazer incondicional.

Passaram juntos por volta de duas horas, tempo pelo qual Heero pagou e usufruiu da mulher da forma que quis e quantas vezes quis.

-/-/-

_ Não se preocupem… Estou ótima e vou rapidinho para casa. Não estou bêbada, eu moro perto de qualquer jeito… Tchau!

Após sair da faculdade, Relena foi para a casa da amiga, curtir uma reunião entre colegas, regada de muita dança, bebida e jogo de verdade ou desafio. O qual, obviamente ela mentiu no lugar de dizer a verdade e manipulou o desafio como bem quis. Mas, o tempo foi passando e com a chegada da noite densa, ela se sentia cada vez mais melancólica, resolveu então partir, antes que deixasse transparecer algo que não deveriam descobrir, nunca.

Como sua mansão era relativamente perto da casa de sua amiga, a apenas alguns quarteirões, decidiu ir andando. Estava alta, havia bebido mais do que deveria, mas ainda assim, conseguia andar em linha reta, portanto sentiu-se tranquila. A depressão começava a aparecer e Relena começou a sentir solidão. Acomodou melhor a bolsa no ombro e fechou a jaqueta sentindo o vento frio arrepiar seu corpo. Já passava das onze da noite e a rua estava deserta. Olhou para os lados, procurando algo que lhe desse segurança, mas um barulho vindo de suas costas lhe chamou a atenção e ela virou-se rapidamente para ver o que poderia ser, desejando que fosse algum gato de rua derrubando o lixo do vizinho.

Para sua tristeza e pânico, o que ela viu, não era um gato, mas sim três homens, bem vestidos, porém com rostos nada amigáveis. Eles sorriam perversamente entre eles, falando algo que pela distância ela não conseguia entender, mas sabia que era direcionado a ela, pelo fato deles seguirem em sua direção a passos contínuos e levemente acelerados. A loira sentiu medo e continuou andando, tentando parecer o mais tranquila possível, desejando que aquilo não passasse de uma alucinação por conta da bebida ou apenas sua imaginação autodestrutiva lhe pregando uma peça.

_ Vejam só o que temos aqui…

Falou um deles e ela viu o quão real aquele momento era. Pela clareza que ela ouviu a frase, notou que a distância entre eles e ela era muito curta, se atreveu a olhar para trás e viu os três homens a dois passos de distância dela, com as mãos no bolso, percorrendo seu corpo com os olhos. Se questionou mentalmente, em que momento eles foram tão rápidos que ela não havia notado.

_ Hum… Eu acho que vi uma gatinha…

O segundo falou, fingindo uma voz brincalhona fazendo os colegas rirem do gracejo. Nesse momento Relena tinha os olhos arregalados e tremia, não sabendo distinguir se era pelo frio ou pelo pavor. Sem pensar duas vezes começou a correr, o máximo que seu salto nove lhe permitia, o que obviamente não foi muito, já que em pouco tempo se viu sendo sujeitada de ambos os lados por aqueles homens.

_ Me solta! - Gritou. - Por favor, me soltem… - Suplicou. - O que querem comigo?

E por fim perguntou, sentindo as lágrimas descerem por seu rosto, estava desesperada e não sabia como sairia daquela situação.

_ Calma princesinha… Só queremos passar um bom momento.

O terceiro falou pela primeira vez, deixando explícito em seu tom de voz as intensões depravadas.

_ Vocês querem dinheiro? Eu tenho… Posso dar tudo a vocês, mas por favor, me soltem…

_ Não queridinha… Não precisamos do seu dinheiro. Mas, precisamos de você, para nos divertir.

Eles gargalharam e Relena começou a chorar desconsoladamente. Sentiu que um deles prendia as mãos dela juntas em suas costas, enquanto o outro abria sua jaqueta e o terceiro passava suas mãos travessas apertando e tocando o corpo dela por inteiro. Quando iam começar a despi-la o barulho de um carro estacionando bruscamente, ao ponto de fazer o pneu cantar no asfalto chamou a atenção do grupo.

Relena olhou para o lado, preocupada que fossem mais homens para estupra-la, e viu um porshe verde escuro estacionado. Um homem lindo, alto, cabelo da cor do café, esvoaçado e olhos azul cobalto desceu do veículo lançando um olhar frio para os três homens e a moça pode ver o quão pálidos, seus agressores se puseram. O homem andava elegante e tranquilamente em direção a eles, sem se intimidar e pousa seu olhar no dela.

Relena sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer por seu corpo, com a forma que ele a examinou do alto da cabeça até os pés e depois voltou, vagarosamente até encará-la nos olhos. Ela já estava ofegante com apenas um olhar, se perguntando quem poderia ser aquele homem, o que ele tinha de tão especial que fazia ela se sentir quente com apenas um fito e sentir algo que nunca sentiu antes.

Heero por sua vez estava completamente admirado com aquela mulher frágil a sua frente. Ele nunca havia conhecido uma mulher de tamanha beleza, ela tinha olhos tão doces e tristes ao mesmo tempo, despertava nele uma sensação nova, fora o desejo carnal. Era algo mais intenso, mais primitivo. Algo que ele nunca havia sentido por ninguém, e se por natureza, não permitiria que uma mulher fosse violentada, essa então, jamais. Desviou seus olhos, a contragosto, dos dela e olhou para os homens que a mantinha presa.

_ Solta ela! - Ordenou e o homem obedeceu sem demora. - O que está acontecendo aqui?

_ Nós… - Começou o mais novo do trio. - Só queríamos nos divertir um pouco.

Heero lançou um olhar gélido e mortal para o homem que engoliu em seco, sonoramente.

_ Quem é você?

Heero voltou a olhar nos olhos dela e ela o encarou de volta. A voz dele soou tão grave e aveludada aos ouvidos dela. Sentiu um desejo incontrolável de tocar o rosto dele, e não entendia o motivo, seu coração estava acelerado e por mais que seu interior lhe gritasse que aquele homem devia ser mais perigoso que os outros três, ela se sentia estranhamente confortável em sua presença. Ela pensou um pouco decidindo se deveria ou não responder a pergunta e fechou os olhos para falar.

_ Me chamo Elene.

A voz dela era doce e suave. Heero comparou a voz dos anjos e decidiu que aquela voz poderia ser facilmente confundida com a de algum ser celestial, porém contrastava com a mentira proferida por aqueles lábios tão bem desenhados e convidativos. Como? Ele não sabia, mas tinha certeza que ela havia acabado de mentir.

_ Muito bem, Elene… Corre!

Ele deu a ordem e ela percorreu o olhar apreensiva pelos trio, notou que aquele era o momento de sair dali, deu três passos para colocar-se em velocidade, mas a curiosidade a venceu. Voltou a olhar para seu salvador e perguntou:

_ E você?

_ Ficarei bem… Pode ir tranquila.

Ele a comia com os olhos e pela primeira vez ela não queria se afastar de alguém que a despia tão profundamente.

_ Como se chama?

_ Kain.

O trio olhou confuso para Heero, mas não disseram nada.

_ Obrigada!

E após agradecer ela começou a correr, o máximo que era possível, sem olhar para trás. Heero então se aproxima de um dos três e o empurra com toda força, fazendo o homem perder o equilíbrio e bater as costas no muro atrás dele.

_ O que devo fazer com três lixos como vocês?

_ Heero… Nós.

O mais novo tentou falar algo e Heero apenas levantou a mão, fazendo o homem se calar instantaneamente.

_ Vai… Corre atrás dela e me traga o endereço completo e o nome verdadeiro também.

_ Nome verdadeiro? - Indagou confuso.

_ Cala boca e faz o que eu mandei. - E antes do homem começar a correr, o chefe o encarou. - Mas, fica avisado, não se aproxime dela. Se tocar nela de novo eu pessoalmente te mato.

O tom baixo e ameaçador de Heero assustou aos três que baixaram a cabeça como crianças que estão com medo dos pais. E com mais um "Vai" dele o mais novo correu atrás da jovem que a pouco estava entre eles. O que havia sido agredido, receoso, resolveu perguntar, chamando a atenção de Heero para si, novamente.

_ Heero… Porque deu um nome falso?

O recém-chegado pensou em ignorar, mas respondeu.

_ Porque ela mentiu o próprio nome.

_ Como sabe? A conhece?

_ Eu simplesmente sei… E se a conhecesse, aquele idiota… - apontou para o rumo onde o enviado desapareceu da vista deles. - não a estaria seguindo.

O silêncio volta a tomar conta do ambiente, até que o mais calado resolve falar, e pergunta incomodado, deixando transparecer seu incômodo.

_ Porque você nos impediu? Ela era tão gostosa… Íamos nos divertir um pouc...

A frase dele foi interrompida pela dor. Heero acertou um soco com toda força no baixo ventre do homem, fazendo-o se curvar para frente e perder o ar. O colega simplesmente se afastou. Heero então o empurrou até prensá-lo contra a parede, segurando-o pelo pescoço com uma mão, enquanto a outra permanecia descansando dentro do bolso de seu sobretudo.

_ Eu odeio, escuta bem… Odeio estupradores! E pode apostar que o senhor Darlian também… Se eu descobrir que você aproximou-se novamente daquela garota, ou se aventurou a violar qualquer outra mulher, eu farei você se arrepender de ter nascido… - Ele falava tão calmo e baixo que o homem temeu, verdadeiramente. - Estamos entendidos?

_ Si…

_ Como? Eu não entendi… Fale mais alto.

Heero apertou um pouco mais o agarre, obrigando o cara a falar quase sufocando.

_ Sim…

_ Fico feliz que tenhamos nos entendido… E isso serve para os três. Se quiser transar, pague uma prostituta ou arrume uma mulher.

Ele soltou o homem e caminho para o lado de seu carro, encostou-se à lateral do porshe e cruzou os braços, fechou os olhos mantendo a cabeça levemente abaixada, esperando em silêncio que seu informante volta-se com os dados que ele pediu.

O outro que presenciou a bronca deu leve murro no braço do colega que foi ameaçado, como quem diz: Porque você tinha que perguntar, idiota. A tensão no local foi controlada e os bandidos resolveram deixar o chefe quieto, como se ele fosse um cão raivoso que estava adormecido.

**... Continua...**

* * *

_E ai? O choque foi muito grande? Não tem ninguém aí desmaiado, certo?_

_kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Eu quero uma coisinha linda e agradável de ler, que se chama REVIEW!_

_Vamos gente, sejam gentis... A review de vcs, além de alegrar meu dia, me faz ver onde estou errando e acertando na escrita e oq vcs estão achando da história, por tanto, colaborem, sim?_

_Obrigada por lerem... Amo vcs! _

_Beijinhos e até o capítulo 2._

_26/06/2014_


	2. Encontro, sem acaso…

_E começou... Já comecei a aumentar o tamanho dos capítulos... _

_Alguém me breca por favor... ?_

_Agradecimentos a todas que leram, comentaram e tive até favoritos. :D_

_Silvia. Não mexi em mais nada após vc. :)_

_Boa leitura. e até o fim da pagina. hehehehe_

* * *

**02. Encontro, sem acaso…**

Relena começou a correr o mais rápido que pode, se atreveu a olhar para trás e viu que a distância entre ela e os demais era suficientemente grande para que ela não visse mais ninguém. Mesmo assim, ainda se sentia apreensiva e parou para retirar as sandálias dos pés, voltando a correr, agora com uma velocidade triplicada.

O coração da loira estava acelerado, a adrenalina tomava conta de todo seu corpo e sua mente vagava, recordando o momento pelo qual havia passado há apenas alguns segundos atrás, ainda se sentia enjoada ao lembrar das mãos daqueles pervertidos sobre seu corpo, foi a sensação mais assustadora que teve em sua vida. Porém não podia esquecer-se daquele calor que a inundou, quando o desconhecido desceu do porshe e a salvou. Um sentimento de segurança e proteção acolheu seu coração contrastando com os gritos incessantes de sua mente, avisando que ele era perigoso. Bastava ver como o trio estremeceu ao vê-lo.

_ Será que se conheciam?

Parou de correr quando viu o portão de ferro, formado por grades que se juntavam em um desenho abstrato, porém era vazado e podia-se ver os seguranças fazendo ronda, os poucos noturnos. Deu uma última olhada para trás tentando confirmar que não havia sido seguida. A rua estava escura, dois postes estavam apagados, dando uma aparência sombria para o caminho pelo qual ela veio. A loira não conseguia enxergar nada naquela escuridão e decidiu que só estaria segura do lado de dentro. Puxou fundo o ar acalmando a respiração, calçou os sapatos e atravessou o portão.

_ Boa noite senhorita Relena, como foi o dia?

O porteiro, um homem relativamente jovem e de expressão tranquila, cumprimentou a patroa da forma mais gentil de todas, como sempre fazia nas poucas vezes que a via. Notou que ela estava ofegante e pensou em perguntar a razão, mas Relena começou a falar.

_ Boa noite Ralf… Foi… Agitada.

Ela falou meio receosa e olhou para trás tentando ver se não tinha ninguém estranho e novamente não viu nada, mas se sentia vigiada. Não entendia o motivo daquela sensação, mas resolveu atribuir como resquício do momento de terror vivido.

_ Esta tudo bem, senhorita?

Ralf se atreveu a perguntar e Relena se voltou para ele e sorriu gentilmente. Eram poucas as vezes que o homem podia ver aquele sorriso no rosto da patroa, e se sentia tão preenchido nesses poucos momentos. Sempre achou ela linda e quando sorria, o mundo se iluminava. Era uma pena o fato dela sorrir daquela forma em tão poucos momentos.

_ Sim… Está. - Ela começou a andar em direção a casa e parou ao lado do porteiro. - Ralf… Me faz um favor?

_ O que quiser senhorita…

_ Se por alguma razão, algum homem aparecer aqui, durante essa noite… E perguntar quem mora aqui. Diga que a proprietária se chama Elene Helmer. Está bem?

Ralf a olhou confuso.

_ Algum problema senhorita? Alguém lhe importunou?

_ Não… Nada disso… Só um cara que me pediu o telefone. Eu o dispensei, mas nunca se sabe… De qualquer forma, me faça o favor, sim?

_ Como pediu… Elene Helmer.

Ele sorriu e ela pousou a mão esquerda sobre o antebraço do homem e sorriu, deu uma última olhada para fora e seguiu o caminho de volta para a casa, de cabeça erguida e mantendo a compostura. Levou a mão até o peito e sentiu o coração acelerado se acalmar pouco a pouco.

Do outro lado da rua, escondido atrás de uma árvore e camuflado pela escuridão proporcionada pelos postes de luz apagados, o capanga de Heero observava atento a conversa que a moça teve com o porteiro antes de entrar em casa, e viu ela se perder pelo caminho até a porta de entrada, bem ao fundo.

Devido à distância ele não pode ouvir nada do que foi dito. Ficou inquieto, pensando em como diria ao chefe que ele não conseguiu mais nenhuma informação a não ser o endereço, Heero o mataria com certeza. Retirou do paletó uma caderneta e anotou o endereço completo da jovem e tendo uma ideia, caminhou em direção ao portão fingindo estar perdido.

_ É… Boa noite senhor…

O capanga falou chamando atenção do porteiro, que havia acabado de entrar em sua guarita e abriu uma janela para atender ao recém-chegado.

_ Boa noite.

Falou sério.

_ Me desculpe incomodar… Sei que já é muito tarde, mas… Eu estou um pouco perdido…

_ Pois não. Para onde deseja ir?

Ralf pareceu relaxar um pouco, mas sua feição continuava séria, e o capanga sorria, passando a mão no cabelo, como quem está sem graça.

_ Eu estou indo para a casa de um amigo…

_ Qual o nome dele?

_ É Denis… Denis Washinton.

_ Desculpe não poder ajudar, mas não conheço ninguém com esse nome…

_ Ah… Estranho.

O capanga passou a mão pelo queixo, fazendo-se de pensativo e o porteiro indagou curioso.

_ Por que estranho?

_ Bem… É que o endereço que me deram era o daqui…

_ Então te deram o endereço errado. Aqui não mora ninguém com esse nome.

_ Ah não?

O capanga arregalou olhos e boca fazendo-se de surpreso. Depois baixou a cabeça se fingindo de magoado. O porteiro começou a sentir compaixão do homem a sua frente.

_ Tem certeza? - Perguntou de forma desolada. - E quem mora aqui? Será que não conhece esse meu amigo?

_ Duvido muito senhor… Aqui mora uma jovem e acredito que nunca ouvi falar do nome de seu amigo…

_ Mas, talvez ela seja a namorada dele… Por que haveriam de me dar o nome errado? Desculpe abusar de sua amabilidade… Mas, como se chama a jovem?

Ralf começou a desconfiar do homem e lembrou-se do pedido de Relena. Pensou um pouco em como deveria reagir e escolheu fingir que nada de mais estava acontecendo.

_ Minha patroa se chama Elene Helmer. E não. Ela não possui nenhum namorado. Agora se me der licença…

_ Oh sim… Muito obrigado. E uma boa noite.

Com uma despedida feita por um aceno de cabeça, o porteiro fechou a janela da guarita. E observou através do vidro fumê o homem com quem ele falou correr para longe da casa, desaparecendo na escuridão da rua.

-/-/-

Relena bateu a porta do quarto e encostou-se a ela soltando o peso do corpo. Levou a mão até o peito sentindo o coração disparado, foi nesse momento em que ela começou a se dar conta de tudo o que havia passado.

_ Eu… Eu quase fui…

Engoliu em seco ao dar-se conta do momento em que passou ao lado daqueles bandidos. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu delicado rosto e o pranto veio com toda força. Ela pode perceber o quão chocada e surpresa estava naquele momento e agora que a adrenalina começou a sair de seu corpo, percebeu o risco que correu.

O choro era desesperador, ela soluçava e sentia as lágrimas correr solto e de maneira forte, o pranto era audível e se não fosse o fato de morar sozinha e o quarto dos empregados ser no andar de baixo da mansão, há essa hora já teriam muitas pessoas batendo em sua porta, para saber se ela estava bem.

O medo, o pânico, o desespero, tudo aquilo que estava escondido dentro dela, e que por algum motivo desconhecido pela garota, não se manifestou no momento da emboscada, vieram a tona no momento em que ela entrou no quarto, em seu refúgio. Abraçou as pernas, sentada no chão e sentiu-se desolada, abandonada. Nada a acalmava.

Já não suportava mais aquela solidão e agora que quase havia sido violada e possivelmente teria sido assassinada pelo trio de criminosos, notou-se mais abandonada que nunca. Voltou para casa e não tinha ninguém para recebê-la, muito menos alguém para acolhê-la nesse momento em que tudo o que mais desejava era um abraço, um colo onde despejar sua pena.

Deixou o corpo cair para o lado, deitando em posição fetal no carpete branco do quarto, as lágrimas agora molhavam o chão e ela não tinha forças de sair daquela posição. Se acomodou mais ainda naquela posição abraçando o próprio corpo e fechou os olhos, fazendo da bolsa travesseiro e em meio a lamentação o sono foi se apossando de sua mente, ficando como lembrança apenas aqueles olhos azul cobalto, frios.

-/-/-

Heero ainda estava encostado na lataria de seu porshe, na mesma posição, com os olhos fechados, aparentava estar meditando, mas seus capangas, que agora estavam sentados no chão, se perguntavam se ele não havia dormido. O homem que levou o soco ainda sentia o local dolorido, e esfregava a mão sobre o baixo ventre, tentando se sentir melhor, mas as caretas que fazia pela dor, mostravam que não estava funcionando. O outro capanga, agora se sentindo mais calmo, vendo que a tensão baixou, segurava o riso ao ver a situação do colega.

Depois de algum tempo o chefe abre lentamente os olhos, e os capangas se põem pálidos, levantando do chão prontamente, claro que um com mais dificuldade que o outro. Heero simplesmente os ignora e olha para o lugar por onde Relena e o capanga desapareceram, observa por alguns segundos e de repente se endireita, erguendo mais a cabeça e soltando o ar de tédio.

_ Finalmente… Já estava cansado de esperar.

Os dois homens olham na direção que o chefe mirava e só viram a escuridão, estreitaram mais os olhos e depois de alguns segundos, puderam ver a silhueta do colega aparecer correndo em direção a eles. Os dois homens se entreolharam, questionando-se como o chefe havia adivinhado que o homem estava voltando, antes mesmo de ele aparecer. Mas o moreno os ignorou como de costume.

_ Desculpe a demora.

O capanga que estava correndo, falou ao se aproximar do grupo, parando em seguida para recuperar o fôlego. O chefe o encarava com frieza, porém esse olhar era tão característico do homem, que ninguém sabia se ele tinha desprezo ou apenas estava olhando normal. Mas, sabiam que não era seu olhar assassino, pelo menos não naquele momento.

_ Conseguiu o que eu pedi?

A voz rouca e autoritária do chefe fez o homem agachado se recompor em tempo recorde.

_ Sim senhor… Aqui está. - Ele destacou e entregou a folha da caderneta onde anotou o endereço. - Ela é solteira e se chama Elene Helmer…

_ Quem disse? - Heero o cortou.

_ O porteiro… Eu a vi entrar e conversar com ele, depois que ela se foi, arrumei uma desculpa e fui perguntar.

_ Ela falou com o porteiro antes?

_ Sim senhor.

_ Hum…

Heero esboçou um diminuto sorriso e os capangas não entenderam nada. O moreno sabia que ela estava mentindo e tinha certeza que moça deu um jeito de fazer o porteiro dizer o nome falso. Se questionou o motivo da mentira, mas aquilo já não importava. Tudo o que quis na vida conseguiu, por bem ou por mal. E descobrir o que queria sobre aquela mulher, não seria diferente.

_ Bem… Isso é tudo o que consegui… Mas, pelo que eu pude perceber… Posso estar enganado, mas creio que ela mora sozinha naquela mansão.

E o homem finalizou.

_ Ótimo… Bom trabalho. Vim avisa-los que o serviço de hoje foi cancelado, voltem para casa.

_ Sim senhor!

Disseram os homens em uníssono.

_ Mas lembrem-se… Nada de besteiras… - Heero falou entredentes. - Já avisei. Se querem transar, arrumem alguma mulher disposta a ir pra cama com vocês.

_ Sim senhor…

Disseram sentindo-se acuados. O chefe deu a volta e entrou no banco do motorista de seu porshe. Arrancou velozmente, mas de forma macia, mostrando mais uma de suas qualidades. Heero conseguia dirigir com a maestria de um piloto de stock car. Em poucos segundos parou em frente à mansão que estava no endereço do papel entregue pelo subordinado. Deu uma boa olhada ao redor, e em poucos minutos, já havia decorado a ronda que os seguranças faziam no local. O porteiro estava fora da guarita fumando e digitando algo no celular.

_ Se sentem muito seguros pelo visto…

Falou para o nada, vendo a tranquilidade e pouca atenção que pareciam ter os homens que deveriam proteger a propriedade. Sacou seu próprio celular do bolso e escreveu uma mensagem com o endereço do local onde estava, depois de enviada a mensagem, ele liga para o mesmo numero e a voz de um homem atende.

_ Rick… Recebeu a mensagem?

_ _Sim Heero… O que você precisa?_

_ É uma garota, por volta de seus vinte anos, mora no endereço que mandei. Você começa imediatamente. Eu quero que a siga e me relate cada passo dela. O nome que tenho é Elene Helmer… Mas é falso. Tenho certeza…

_ _Se você diz que é falso, certeza que é… Nunca te vi errar. _- O homem riu. - _Quer que eu vá agora para lá…_

_ Não. Durma. Esteja lá na primeira hora.

_ _Pode contar com isso Heero._

_ Rick… Esse assunto é meu. Você só fala comigo. Ficou claro?

_ _Claro como água… Te manterei informado de absolutamente tudo._

_ Ótimo… Desligo.

Após ouvir o boa noite do outro lado da linha, o moreno encerrou a chamada. Observa uma última vez o movimento do lado de dentro do portão e sorri. Aquela noite não a veria de novo, mas isso não quer dizer que no dia seguinte seria assim. Ligou o carro de novo e saiu dali. Tinha a noite livre e pensava gastar ela dormindo, já que fazia um bom tempo que não tinha tal privilégio.

-/-/-

O sol ainda nem havia se posicionado completamente no céu, era uma manhã com luz fraca e tudo parecia convidativo para uma matine preguiçosa na cama. Mesmo assim um alfa romeo MiTo Turismo Sport preto de vidro fumê estacionou em frente a mansão mais luxuosa do bairro residencial. O motorista, um homem moreno claro, bem vestido, de cabelo preto totalmente puxado para trás e óculos escuro, olhou para o endereço em seu celular, confirmando a localização e sorriu ao se dar conta que estava no lugar certo.

Ele retirou os óculos e seus olhos escuros analisaram com muita atenção ao local, memorizando detalhes da fachada, da rua, do movimento dos guardas que pareciam estar fazendo a troca de turno e do porteiro que saiu de sua guarita para fumar. Tudo parecia tranquilo e bem estruturado. Ele abriu uma maleta que estava descansando sobre o banco do passageiro e retirou uma câmera fotográfica profissional da Nikon e começou a montá-la tranquilamente, sem deixar de olhar para ver se alguma novidade acontecia. Depois de pronta, ele colocou a câmera ao lado e discou um numero no celular, levando-o até o ouvido.

_ _Heero Yui._

A voz do chefe foi ouvida e em seguida a secretária eletrônica continuou a falar, pedindo que fosse deixado um recado após o bipe.

_ Heero agora são seis e quarenta e cinco da manhã. Cheguei faz um tempinho em frente à mansão da suposta Elene… Creio que ela ainda esta dormindo. Quando houver novidades retorno. Desligo…

Rick guardou o celular dentro do bolso interno do paletó, depois se aconchegou no banco e cruzou os braços. Era cedo, ainda estava com sono e tudo o que ele queria era voltar para casa dormir. Mas sabia que faltar a uma ordem de Heero era o mesmo que pedir para morrer, e tinha que admitir, o chefe sempre era generoso em seus pagamentos.

O tempo foi passando e sentia-se entediado, começou a adormecer, tendo momentos em que seus olhos começavam a fechar. Resolveu que deveria se ajeitar para não pegar no sono de verdade, ligou o rádio e colocou em algo bem agitado, não sabia que música era, mas tinha ritmo, batida forte e era muito animada.

_ Quem sabe ajuda…

Mas, para sua alegria a animação começou e não era por conta do som que saia do rádio do carro, ele pode ver o portão da mansão se abrir e uma limusine branca sair por ele. Olhou rapidamente o relógio de pulso, ele marcava sete e quarenta da manhã. Ligou o carro e começou a seguir o outro. Essa era a especialidade de Rick, por isso passava despercebido tranquilamente. O motorista do veículo da frente não percebeu nada e seguiu o trajeto diário. Logo Rick viu que o carro da frente começava a perder a velocidade, indicando que iria parar, ele o imitou e viu uma universidade.

Mal deligou o carro e pegou sua câmera a tempo de ver o motorista abrir a porta de trás deixando sair uma linda jovem de longo cabelo loiro escuro que brilhava no sol. O homem sorriu, regozijando-se com a visão. Começou a bater várias fotos da jovem e não parou até que ela estava longe demais para a lente. Tirou a câmera da frente do rosto e viu a jovem entrar na escola, e pode observar como era seguida pelo olhar de muitos que estavam ali.

_ Heero tem muito bom gosto.

Guardou a câmera fotográfica dentro da bolsa e a colocou escondida no banco de trás. Depois desceu do carro e se ajeitando, colocou os óculos de sol novamente e seguiu rumo à universidade. Entrou na instituição e pode notar o quão luxuosa era. Havia seguranças por todos os lados, os corredores eram limpos e sóbrios, com decorações na cor branca e preta. Até o cheiro de limpeza impregnava. Havia poucos alunos nos corredores, a maioria se dirigia para as salas de aula. Deu um primeiro passo para seguir o caminho que a maioria tomava, mas foi rapidamente impedido por um jovem adulto que o interceptou.

_ Posso ajudá-lo senhor?

Rick olhou para o homem, ele estava com seu cabelo castanho bem penteado para o lado, unido pelo gel. Óculos de grau, quadrado de armação grossa e escura, escondendo os olhos cor de mel. Era de estatura baixa e se vestia com peças formais, e sobre a camisa um colete de algodão. Ele tinha a expressão séria e estava espera de uma resposta por parte do desconhecido.

_ Bom dia… - Começou tentando ser o mais educado possível. - Estou à procura de uma faculdade para minha irmã e gostaria de dar uma olhada nas instalações… Se possível.

_ Desculpe, mas, o senhor tem hora marcada?

_ Não…

_ Então será impossível. - A feição fechada era inquebrável no rosto do rapaz. - Somos uma universidade que acolhe alunos de uma classe social muito elevada. Portanto, a única forma do senhor conhecer a escola é acompanhado por um dos funcionários.

_ Não tem problema… Quem poderia me acompanhar?

_ Não funciona assim tampouco. - Rick já estava sentindo o sangue ferver com a forma que o rapaz falava com ele. - Para ser acompanhado por alguém deve-se primeiro marcar um horário.

_ Ótimo… E o que eu consigo saber nesse momento?

_ Os valores dos cursos e se tiver interesse posso lhe agendar para uma visita.

_ Perfeito… Faremos isso então.

_ Siga-me.

O funcionário da escola deu as costas para o moreno que teve uma vontade imensa de enforcá-lo no mesmo instante, porém os dois seguranças que não tiravam os olhos de cima dele o impediu de agir. O rapaz que era mais baixo que Rick começou a andar de forma ereta e cabeça erguida, com o mesmo ar de superioridade com o qual falou com ele, rumo a um balcão de atendimento. O capanga seguiu o homem, com cara de tédio, olhando para os lados a fim de ver se teria sorte de encontrar a moça quem deveria vigiar.

Rick voltou para o carro após de ter passado, no mínimo, uma hora dentro da escola, ouvindo aquele funcionário esnobe, explicar o quão importante para a instituição era chegar todos os dias no horário certo, se for faltar, avisar a escola, os pagamentos deveriam ser feitos na data certa. Não eram aceitas vestimentas vulgares, nem fumar dentro do prédio… E mais uma lista imensa de obrigações dos alunos. Rick tinha em mãos uma cartela de valores exorbitantes e uma tabela de cursos, onde possuía detalhadamente o horário de cada aula, intervalo, entrada e saída. Sacudiu a cabeça espantando a raiva que sentiu do funcionário, pegou o celular e discou o último numero que ligou, encostando-se à lateral do carro.

_ _Yui._

_ Bom dia Heero… Recebeu meu recado?

_ _Sim. Onde você está?_

_ Ela estuda em uma universidade de luxo. Tentei entrar para descobrir mais, mas fui barrado logo de cara. A segurança aqui é bem rígida. Te passo o endereço por mensagem se quiser.

_ _Faça isso agora._

_ Certo…

_ _Me espere aí. Estou a caminho._

_ Mas, o que você vai fazer? Não tem como entrar.

_ _Isso é problema meu… Só me envia a mensagem, que estou a caminho. Até…_

_ Como quiser… Tchau.

A ligação foi encerrada e a mensagem de texto enviada. Rick voltou para dentro do carro e se acomodou novamente no banco a espera do chefe.

O capanga não sabe quanto tempo ficou perdido olhando em direção à porta de entrada da faculdade, mas se sobressaltou quando ouviu as batidas na janela do motorista. Olhou para o lado e viu o chefe. Heero estava em pé, olhando friamente para o vidro fumê, não podia ver dentro, mas sabia que o homem estaria ali. Suas mãos no bolso mostravam sua paciência, ou talvez a falta dela, na hora de esperar. Rick abriu a porta e sorriu feliz, posicionando-se em frente ao recém-chegado que era pelo menos uns cinco centímetros mais alto que ele.

_ E ai Heero, tudo bem?

O chefe apenas assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e olhou para a enorme universidade do outro lado da rua.

_ Alguma mudança?

_ Não… Nada até agora. Mas creio que não vai demorar. Logo vai dar o sinal do almoço.

_ Como sabe?

As palavras do capanga ganharam a atenção de Heero.

_ Está tudo aqui…

Rick entregou nas mãos do chefe todas as tabelas que recebeu do funcionário metido. E Heero passou os olhos rapidamente pelos papéis.

_ Entendi… Eu vou esperar. Pode ir dar uma volta, fazer algo que queira… Assumirei por aqui.

_ Certo.

_ Mas não desapareça… Te ligarei para você ocupar novamente seu posto.

_ Certo, certo… Ah… Bati algumas fotos… Logo te envio para o e-mail.

_ Faça isso.

_ Então, tchau.

Rick deu um adeus, verbal e gestual, depois entrou no carro e saiu sem olhar para trás. Heero olhou ao redor e encontrou o que procurava. Daquele lado da rua em que estava havia uma simples lanchonete, onde se podia ver alguns jovens. Ela era situada exatamente de frente para a faculdade, facilitando a visão perfeita de seu alvo.

Heero entrou no local e buscou por uma mesa de canto, perto da janela, porém fácil dele ver a escola, mas localizada em um local onde ele não era facilmente visto. Pediu a garçonete um prato com torradas, ovos mexidos e bacon, e para beber café. Aproveitaria para tomar o café da manhã com calma, enquanto esperava.

Depois de uma hora, sentado, Heero já havia terminado de comer e agora só estava a base de café preto, olhando o movimento e recebendo indiretas da garçonete que passava a cada cinco minutos tentando encher a caneca dele. O sinal da faculdade deve ter tocado, pois uma multidão de alunos começou a sair pela porta e o moreno pode vê-la.

Relena desceu as escadas, acompanhada de duas colegas conversando distraidamente. Ela estava com um vestido lilás colado ao corpo de manga cumprida e saia rodada, nos pés uma sandália estilo gladiador, de salto alto quadrado, preto. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, sua franja dividida ao meio e algumas mexas caídas ao lado do rosto. Seus olhos eram delineados de preto e os lábios pintados com uma cor nude. Heero a observava fixamente e sorriu ao vê-la. Era incrível como ela parecia ainda mais linda a luz do dia.

Relena entrou na lanchonete em frente à escola sob o olhar felino do moreno, mas nem percebeu. O fato de sempre ser alvo de olhares, fez com que ela não notasse estar mais uma vez sendo observada. Heero a seguiu com os olhos e ficou assistindo os movimentos, atitudes e pouco se importando com o assunto fútil que ela e as amigas debatiam.

Elas estavam tão distraídas que não perceberam o problema se aproximando. Um jovem rapaz, que pelo jeito deveria ser um dos alunos da faculdade, de mais ou menos um metro e oitenta e três de altura, cabelo espetado claro, corpo musculoso e jeito de marrento, adentrou o local acompanhado de mais dois amigos, um pouco mais baixos que o primeiro, porém com o mesmo jeito. Ele caminhou até a loira, alvo de Heero, e a segurou com força pelo braço, obrigando-a se virar em direção a ele. Heero deu mais um gole em seu café, enquanto assistia a cena.

_ Por onde andou?

_ Thomas? O que… O que faz aqui?

Ele perguntou rispidamente surpreendendo Relena, que sentiu medo, mas como todo sentimento nocivo a sua imagem, escondeu.

_ Fico feliz em saber que ainda lembra meu nome.

Ele falou entre dentes e ela suspirou nervosamente.

_ Por favor… Não seja dramático. Me solte!

Ela o atacou e ergueu o rosto, enfrentando seu agressor. Heero assistia a cena, confortavelmente no banco longo da mesa que estava sentado. Era uma mesa que servia para atender quatro clientes, com bancos fixos, largos e que acomodava duas pessoas em cada um. Ele esticou o braço sobre o encosto e cruzou as pernas, enquanto prestava atenção. As reações dela lhe eram divertidas.

_ Solto quando eu quiser.

O rapaz apertou um pouco mais o agarre e a loira sentiu dor, olhou para a mão dele e depois para ele, sua expressão era de espanto.

_ Você está me machucando… Me solta.

_ O que você pensa que eu sou? Seu brinquedinho? Que você vem, atiça e depois dispensa?

_ Thomas, eu disse que você está me machucando. Me solta!

Ela gritou a última ordem, mas ele ignorou.

_ Não Relena… Você não vai me dispensar. Não mesmo. Você é minha e continuará sendo até que eu diga que cansei.

_ Eu não sou nada sua, nunca fui e nunca serei. Agora me solta. - Os olhos dela começaram a encher de lágrimas pela dor. - Alguém me ajude, por favor.

Ela começou a pedir socorro, mas todos os estudantes que estavam na lanchonete temiam a Thomas, que era conhecido por impor suas próprias regras na escola. E quanto aos funcionários do local, eram a maioria mulheres e os homens que tinham eram muito mais fracos em comparação, fazendo com que ninguém se atrevesse. Heero olhou em volta e notou que todos estavam atentos a briga, mas ninguém se atrevia a interferir. Olhou de volta para Relena e viu uma lágrima solitária descer pelo rosto dela. O sangue dele ferveu nessa hora. Colocou a caneca de café sobre a mesa e respirou fundo.

_ Então… É Relena… Aqui só tem covarde.

Ele sussurrou para si mesmo, e se colocou em pé, seu movimento chamou a atenção de todos ao redor, que estavam estáticos. Relena não olhou para ele, por que tinha o olhar fixo em Thomas, quem também ignorou a mudança de cenário.

_ Solta ela… Agora!

Thomas desviou o olhar da jovem ao escutar o tom forte e autoritário vindo do lado direito dele. Relena, receosa, se atreveu a olhar para ver quem era o corajoso em enfrentar Thomas e sentiu o coração bater forte ao vê-lo. Pensou que era um dejá-vu. Aquele homem imponente, lindo e de olhar tão frio estava ali a sua frente, de novo, em uma situação semelhante a da noite anterior. E novamente a salvando. Seu rosto nunca poderia ser esquecido pela jovem, e ela pode notar pelo rápido olhar que ele lançou a ela, que ele tampouco a esqueceu.

Heero olhou para Relena em uma fração de segundos, o suficiente para seus olhos se cruzarem e suas pupilas dilatarem, mas logo mudou seu foco, e fixou sua mirada no jovem que ainda a segurava. Seu olhar frio estava assustando a todos no recinto, até mesmo Thomas sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo, com a forma assassina com a qual aquele desconhecido o encarava, porém não se deixou intimidar e ousou desafia-lo.

_ Não se mete… Fica na tua se não quiser arrumar problema.

Thomas voltou a olhar para Relena que agora o ignorava por completo, olhando apenas para seu salvador por segunda vez.

_ Você é surdo ou burro? Mandei soltar ela!

A voz de Heero era rouca, baixa, impetuosa e mortífera. Thomas soltou o braço de Relena e voltou o corpo por completo em direção ao desconhecido, colocando banca de superior. Relena esfregou o local que o homem apertou com força, tentando aliviar a dor.

_ Quem você pensa que é para me insultar?

_ E quem você pensa que é para machucar ela?

_ Isso não te interessa.

_ Se não me interessasse, eu não estaria aqui perdendo meu tempo com algo tão insignificante como você…

Thomas olhou para os amigos, procurando por respaldo, silenciosamente, rindo, inconformado com a audácia do homem a sua frente. Depois se aproximou um passo em direção a Heero, que apenas levantou mais a cabeça, mostrando que era mais alto e superior a ele. Thomas sentiu o sangue ferver e continuou.

_ Me insultou a segunda vez… Você quer que eu quebre seus dentes?

_ Como se fosse capaz… Lixo.

Heero falou com desdém e todos no local se assombraram. Os amigos de Thomas deram um passo para trás, com medo e Thomas se sentiu acurralado. Se fugisse, toda sua fama e moral na escola estavam acabadas. Se ficasse, era bom ganhar, ou todos comentariam como um desconhecido acabou com ele. Pensou que deveria continuar enfrentando o homem na base da ameaça e torcer para ele se acovardar.

_ Minha paciência está acabando… Por que não some daqui e eu te deixo partir em paz?

_ Não estou interessado.

_ Eu posso acabar te machucando…

_ Você fala demais.

_ Por acaso está querendo me enfrentar? - Thomas riu. - Você e mais quantos?

_ Só eu… E pode trazer os dois medrosos de trás junto. De qualquer forma, me sentirei batendo em crianças.

Agora já não tinha mais escapatória, Heero havia colocado a integridade de Thomas e seus dois amigos em pauta frente à lanchonete inteira. Havia muitos alunos ali e alguns dos mais fofoqueiros da escola estavam presentes naquele dia, coisa que fez o rapaz se sentir envergonhado. Com medo, mas sem opção de fugir parecendo um covarde, Thomas decidiu atacar.

O estudante avançou com um soco de direita sobre Heero que sem tirar a mão do bolso, desviou, fazendo o rapaz cair sobre a mesa, derrubando a caneca de café que Heero bebia há instantes atrás. Depois um dos dois amigos, avançou sobre o desconhecido, com um chute frontal, golpe que Heero defendeu e tirando a mão do bolso, acertou um soco de direita na face do outro, fazendo a cabeça do rapaz ir para trás com o impacto, quebrando o nariz dele, e o sangue começar a jorrar.

O terceiro integrante pegou a garrafa de café que a garçonete usava para servir os clientes e correu em cima de Heero, que deu um chute lateral com a perna direita no estômago do rapaz, curvando-o para frente e fazendo com que a garrafa caísse ao chão, se quebrando no impacto. Depois Heero foi para cima do cara e com uma joelhada no rosto, o fez cair indefeso. Thomas que assistiu a derrota rápida dos amigos, levantou, e correu em cima de Heero, sendo finalizado com um chute rodado na cara.

Em menos de um minuto, os três estudantes estavam sangrando, nocauteado e impossibilitado no chão da lanchonete. Todos humilhados e desmoralizados por um lindo homem desconhecido. Relena olhava para o quadro que se formou com Heero em pé no centro do local, totalmente arrumado, sem nem uma gota de suor ou arranhão e os três homens caídos no chão como sacos de batatas, gemendo de dor.

Ela estava tão abismada com o resultado fácil que nem notou que Heero se aproximou dela. A moça foi tirada de seu devaneio quando sentiu o toque da mão de seu salvador, sobre o local que antes Thomas apertava. Mas, diferente de antes, o toque era suave e cuidadoso. Ela ergueu o rosto e se perdeu no olhar que Heero lançava para ela. Ouvindo ao longe, porém sem entender, os murmúrios que se formaram no local, por conta dos últimos acontecimentos.

_ Você está bem?

A voz rouca e grossa dele soou sensual e quase em um sussurro para ela.

_ Sim… Obrigada… De novo.

Ele esboçou um sorriso de canto.

_ Me parece que você sempre está metida em confusão… - A face dela corou, envergonhada. - Deveria ter mais cuidado com quem e por onde anda.

_ Sim… - Sussurrou mais para si, baixando a cabeça, porém ele pode ouvir. - Creio que você tem razão. - Voltou a encara-lo. - Obrigada pela segunda vez.

A conversa deles era feita em voz baixa, para apenas eles poderem escutar. O trio caído foi acudido por alguns colegas de classe, que os ajudaram a levantar do chão. Heero percebeu e virou para olhar para o que machucou Relena.

_ Deixe-a em paz a partir de agora. Entendeu?

Thomas apenas assentiu com rancor no olhar. Olhou para Relena com ódio e saiu junto com seus amigos da lanchonete. Heero voltou a olhar para a loira, assumindo uma atitude mais neutra e Relena o imita, recuperando a compostura e colocando sua máscara diária.

_ Curioso… Não acha?

Olhou desconfiada para ele e Heero entendeu, mas fingiu que não.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Já é a segunda vez que nos vemos… Em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Não é estranho?

Ele sorriu de canto e manteve o olhar no dela.

_ Eu não te segui… Se é o que está pensando.

_ Não penso nada… Só analiso. Voltou bem para casa ontem?

Ele estendeu a mão para os lados, como quem mostra o cenário e olhando para ela, altivo, respondeu.

_ Acha mesmo que eu não voltaria bem para cara? - Ela sorriu com o comentário. - E você? Chegou bem?

Ele assumiu uma expressão mais séria ao perguntar.

_ Graças a você… Sim.

_ Fico feliz em ajudar… Creio que agora me vou, Elene.

Relena o olhou confusa, curvou levemente a cabeça para o lado, sem entender o motivo pelo qual ele a chamou de Elene, até que um estalo em sua mente a lembrou que aquele era o nome que ela havia dado para o homem, na noite anterior. Heero não deixou passar nenhuma expressão dela e curtiu cada instante, no qual ela deixou transparecer a dúvida, se entregando. Relena percebeu o erro e tentou desconversar.

_ Ah sim… Claro. Obrigada de novo… Foi bom te reencontrar.

Ela ficou sem graça e tentou a todo custo recuperar a máscara que havia perdido.

_ O prazer foi todo meu.

Heero passou a mão sobre a dela e a segurou, levando-a até seus lábios, depositando um demorado e suave beijo nela, sem perder o contato visual. A loira sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo, com o toque e ele pode sentir o perfume doce dela, atordoando sua mente.

_ Você estuda aqui?

Perguntou após solta-la.

_ Sim.

_ Posso perguntar em que curso?

_ Faço… Artes plásticas.

Pela primeira vez ela disse a verdade e ele se surpreendeu com o fato. Ele não sabia de nada, não havia investigado nada ainda, porém tinha um dom. Heero conseguia ver quando alguém mentia ou não, e pode sentir que era a primeira resposta verdadeira que ela deu, para responder a uma pergunta dele, e gostou.

_ Uma artista… Combina com você.

_ Obrigada… - Sorriu.

_ Então… Até algum dia.

_ Até…

Ele virou as costas e passando pelo caixa, deixou uma nota de valor alto, dizendo que era para pagar a comida e a garrafa quebrada. Depois deu uma última olhada em direção a ela e saiu do local, sob o olhar de todos que ali estavam. Relena não sabia o que fazer, se sentiu perdida e acompanhou com o olhar ele passando do outro lado do vidro e desaparecendo de sua vista. Pouco tempo depois ela viu aquele porshe verde escuro, atravessar a frente da lanchonete e desaparecer definitivamente.

_ Rick, volte para a universidade agora e continue seguindo-a.

_ _Certo Heero. Estou indo para lá agora._

_ Tchau.

Heero desligou no mesmo instante que o sinal vermelho passou para verde e acelerou o máximo que o transito lhe permitiu.

-/-/-

Viktor Darlian estava sentado em sua poltrona, atrás de sua mesa, no escritório de sua mansão. A sua frente, sentado em uma das poltronas que compunham o conjunto da mesa, um homem imponente, com olhos cinza, expressivos e impávidos. O cabelo loiro escuro, curto, penteado todo para trás, com uma mecha de franja rebelde, caída sobre a fronte, dando um ar charmoso ao belo homem, de corpo forte e sorriso misterioso. Ele se vestia elegantemente com um terno preto e uma camisa azul de seda, sem gravata, fazendo o estilo bem peculiar. Na mão esquerda segurava o copo de whisky puro e na direita a caneta que ele havia usado para assinar o documento que estava em mãos de Viktor, que olhava para a assinatura com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

_ Com isso creio que fechamos um acordo muito lucrativo, não acha senhor Kushrenada?

_ Somos sócios agora, Viktor… Me chame de Treize.

_ Certo.

Os homens trocaram um olhar cúmplice e cerraram as mãos em acordo. Um aperto de mãos forte e decidido, entre dois homens que trabalhariam juntos daquele dia em diante.

**...Continua...**

* * *

_kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Bem... Acho que a Lena ta colocando uma corda no pescoço... Só acho. rsrsrsrs_

_Gente, mas a Relena ta igual a princesa Peach do Mario. Isso faz do Heero o Mario? ¬¬ _

_Tentem imaginar o Hee-chan com o bigode e a roupa do Mario. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk (vcs terão pesadelo.)_

_Vimos a pequena aparição do nosso amado Treize. Sim... Mais pra frente ele será mais constante. Calma._

_Jessica, Angelica... Muito obrigada suas lindas. To muito feliz com as reviews e favoritos. :D_

_Kaos amor... Tb amei muito sua aparição e review! :D_

_Então... Alguém arrisca adivinhar oq vai rolar no próximo capitulo? :D_

_Beijinhos e conto com minha linda, amadas e estimadas Reviews no capricho! _

_03/07/2014_


	3. Tensão Sexual

_Ok... Serei breve:_

_Boa leitura. u.u_

* * *

**03. Tensão sexual**

Haviam se passado três dias desde que Heero se encontrou com Relena na lanchonete em frente à faculdade dela. Rick lhe informava diariamente cada um dos passos da jovem, porém ele esteve muito ocupado com assuntos de trabalho, não podendo dar a atenção devida às investigações sobre a jovem. O moreno entrou na mansão Darlian, sendo bem recebido por todos os empregados, seguindo seu caminho em direção ao escritório, onde Viktor o aguardava.

Abriu a porta, sem bater e com um movimento de cabeça, cumprimentou ao chefe e após fechar a porta, sentou em sua poltrona de costume.

_ Bom dia Heero.

_ Bom dia Viktor… Em que posso ser útil?

_ Alguém me deve uma considerável soma…

_ Quer apenas o dinheiro ou a cabeça junto?

Viktor riu com a pergunta, principalmente pelo fato de seu braço direito, tê-la feito de forma tão despreocupada e fria. Yui era incrível e o homem precisava admitir. O moreno olhava para o chefe como sempre, sem emoção alguma.

_ Depende se ele pagará ou não… Mas, estamos falando de uma viagem à Paris.

_ Paris?

Apesar da expressão do moreno não ter sofrido alteração, sua voz demonstrou uma surpresa indesejável. Viktor esboçou um sorriso e continuou a explicar.

_ Eu dei o prazo de dois meses, para ele me pagar à soma total da dívida. Você se encarrega de me informar sobre os tramites. Se acabar o prazo e não houver sido feito o pagamento… Você sabe o que fazer.

_ Entendi. Vou enviar meus homens de confiança para investigar a situação de perto. Caso a dívida não seja quitada, irei pessoalmente para Paris. Está bem assim?

_ Perfeito. - Viktor entrega uma pasta com os dados do devedor. - Aqui está tudo o que tenho sobre ele.

Heero pegou a pasta das mãos do chefe, abriu, leu o nome do homem e a fechou, depois abriu a valise onde ele guardava seus laptop e mais algumas coisas de trabalho e a guardou. Durante esse tempo, o telefone residencial de Darlian toca e ele atende.

_ Darlian… Sim… Tudo bem Paigan… Como está minha filha?

"_Filha?"_ Heero sempre soube que o chefe tinha um herdeiro, mas nunca o conheceu e pensou se tratar de um homem. Mas, agora sabendo que era uma mulher, algo dentro dele o incomodou como se fosse um pressentimento. Mas, não existiam motivos para preocupação… Ao menos não ainda.

_ Certo… Fique de olho e se houver algum problema, me avise está bem? Sim… Eu sei. O aniversário dela está chegando… Quero que providencie uma festa de princesa para ela.

"_Aniversário… Isso pode ser interessante." _Heero não conseguia afastar aquela sensação de seu interior, algo dentro dele gritava que as coisas iam se complicar. A dúvida tomou conta de sua mente, assim como a curiosidade. Ele olhava para o chefe, com sua expressão diária: fria e imutável. Viktor nem olhava para o rapaz a sua frente, perdido em pensamentos enquanto falava ao telefone.

_ Ótimo Paigan… Tenha um bom dia e mande um beijo para minha menina por mim. Tchau. - Viktor desligou o telefone e encarou Heero. - Algum problema?

_ Não… Nenhum. Apenas uma curiosidade.

_ Diga…

_ Quantos anos fará sua filha?

_ Vinte anos… Por quê?

_ Eu nunca a vi…

Viktor analisou com cautela a face inexpressiva de seu subordinado. A frase soou como uma questão para o homem e ele ficou em duvida como deveria responder aquilo. Heero por seu lado sentia um aperto no coração, um pressentimento que o estava corroendo, mesmo assim manteve-se o mais calmo possível, torcendo para não deixar transparecer sua ansiedade interna.

_ E não sei se verá… Dependerá das circunstâncias. Eu a mantenho o mais longe possível do meu mundo.

_ Entendo.

Darlian sentiu uma grande necessidade de alertar seu homem de confiança, e com um olhar ameaçador, encarou a Heero que não moveu um músculo.

_ Mas, que fique bem claro… Minha filha não é pra você!

_ Hum…

Heero agarrou sua maleta e se pôs de pé. O comentário do chefe o incomodou sobremaneira, mas não demonstraria isso de forma alguma. Ele sempre soube qual era o seu lugar na organização, mas aquilo realmente o irritou. Começou a andar em direção a porta, quando ouviu a voz do chefe o chamando. Parou e deu uma última olhada para o homem atrás dele.

_ Você está bem Heero?

_ Estou ótimo… Como sempre. Tenha um bom dia.

O moreno esboçou um sorriso de canto, algo que deu um toque meio irônico ao seu rosto, e após se despedir saiu, fechando a porta atrás dele. Viktor observou confuso, a partida do homem. Se questionou sobre o que poderia ter causado aquela reação, mas não encontrou uma resposta. Uma pergunta rondou sua mente.

_ Será possível que ele tenha conhecido a Relena? - Darlian sussurrou para si. - Não… Impossível. Ela nem sequer mora comigo, para não se tornar um alvo… Enfim… Trabalho.

Viktor soltou um suspiro e afugentou suas questões, olhou para os documentos sobre sua mesa e decidiu que eles requeriam mais de sua atenção naquele momento, pois os problemas não se resolveriam sozinhos. Tinha não só seus negócios ilícitos para administrar, como também uma rede de Hotéis para cuidar. Pegou o primeiro papel e começou a ler.

-/-/-

Treize desceu da Land Rover preta, após seu motorista abrir a porta do banco de trás para ele. O comerciante colocou os pés no chão ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do jatinho particular era aberta. O homem passou a mão pelo cabelo, arrumando o que o vento bagunçou, depois abotoou o paletó e com seu sorriso mais satisfeitos foi até o piloto que era seguido por dois homens que desciam do transporte aéreo descarregando um pacote, de madeira, fino, porém grande e retangular.

_ Senhor Kushrenada, como pediu…

_ Ótimo. Um Rembrandt que vai me dar muito lucro…

Ele sorriu e deu sinal com a mão para que seus homens colocassem a mercadoria no porta-malas do carro dele. Em seguida descarregaram mais dois pacotes como o primeiro e por ultimo uma caixa de madeira em forma de um cubo, com medida de trinta por trinta.

_ Aqui estão as joias que pediu.

_ Bom trabalho.

Treize apertou a mão do piloto e se despediu, confirmou se seus homens haviam organizado devidamente as encomendas dentro do porta-malas e entrou de volta no carro. O motorista deu a volta e deixou o aeroporto sem demora.

-/-/-

Eram por volta de vinte horas e trinta, quando Relena saiu da academia que tem na própria mansão. A moça portava um conjunto de top e short bem curtos e justos, saiu do cômodo, subindo em direção do quarto, secando o suor do rosto com uma toalha. Paigan cruzou com ela na escada e perguntou chamando a atenção da jovem.

_ Devo servir o jantar?

_ Não Paigan, obrigada… Mas, agradeço se me levar um sanduiche ao quarto. Como vou sair com as meninas, eu queria comer algo antes.

_ Imediatamente senhorita.

Com uma pequena reverencia o velho mordomo se retirou e ela continuou seguindo seu caminho, entrou no quarto e mal fechou a porta, já começou a se despir entrando em baixo do chuveiro logo em seguida, tomando um banho demorado e relaxante que durou uma meia hora ou mais, lavou o cabelo e esvaziou a mente.

Ao sair do banho, enrolou uma toalha na cabeça e se secou com outra, depois pegou seu creme hidratante que dava um tom dourado pra pele e passou pelo corpo inteiro, então secou o cabelo com secador e ao voltar para o quarto encontrou sobre a cama uma bandeja com o lanche e um suco de laranja. Sentou e começou a comer. Esse era um dos dias em que conseguia manter a mente em branco e se sentia tranquila quando isso ocorria, porque seus medos lhe abandonavam e a deixavam respirar.

Terminou de comer e correu para se arrumar, já eram quase vinte e duas horas e havia marcado de encontrar as amigas na nova boate de alto padrão que abriu na cidade, às vinte e três.

Escovou os dentes, passou chapinha, usou seus cosméticos de proteção de pele, diários e ainda enrolada na toalha, sentou em frente à penteadeira para se maquiar. A noite seria ousada, por isso não pouparia na produção. Escolheu um tom de sombra dourada, delineou e esfumaçou os olhos de preto, completando com o rímel de mesma cor. O blush era cobre e na boca passou um batom cor-de-boca com um brilho de tom levemente avermelhado, deixando os lábios mais grossos e chamativos. Escolheu um perfume sedutor, em sua vasta coleção e levantou para pegar um conjunto de lingerie vermelho com detalhes de renda preta.

Guardou a toalha e abriu o guarda roupa e levou a mão até a cintura, ao passo em que soltou o ar, suspirando e pensando no que iria escolher.

_ Vejamos… O que me fará sedutora, linda e irresistível?

Ela começou a tirar vários vestido e joga-los sobre a cama até que encontrou o que queria. Ele era perfeito. Um vestido totalmente justo vermelho na cor sangue, tomara que caia. Com uma faixa fina de veludo delineando a barra da minissaia e o decote, com uma faixa mais grossa no meio, marcando a cintura com um laço de mesmo tecido da faixa, lateral. A loira vestiu e se olhou no espelho, aquele vestido destacava cada curva de seu corpo e ela sorriu satisfeita.

Escolheu uma sandália dourada de pedraria, discreta, com salto dez, fino e uma bolsa também dourada com pedraria da Dior. Colocou os documentos, cartões, um pouco de dinheiro e o celular dentro dela e para terminar o conjunto, colocou um par de brincos de ouro amarelo com rubi. Se observou no espelho e penteou o cabelo, deixando-o solto. Sorriu com o resultado. Olhou o relógio eram vinte para as onze da noite. Pegou uma pulseira conjunto do brinco e saiu do quarto enquanto a colocava no pulso esquerdo. Desceu as escadas e foi direto para fora, encontrar o mordomo que já a esperava com a porta da limusine aberta.

_ Vamos Paigan… Tenho menos de vinte minutos para chegar à boate…

_ Sim senhorita… Se me permite…

Ela parou na porta e deu atenção ao homem.

_ Sim?

_ A senhorita está muito linda!

_ Obrigada…

Ela sorriu sinceramente e entrou, o homem fechou a porta e entrando no banco do motorista, seguiu o mais rápido que pode até o local devido.

-/-/-

Heero desceu de seu porsche verde, entregando a chave para um manobrista da nova boate da cidade, os olhares de cobiça das mulheres sobre ele eram constantes. Ele estava com uma camisa de seda verde escura, justa ao corpo, com os primeiros botões abertos, uma calça social preta, com o sapato social italiano e o cinto de mesma cor. Seu único adorno era o relógio de ouro no pulso esquerdo. Passou pelos seguranças, entrando sem espera.

Ele estava relaxado e não dava atenção para mulheres que se insinuavam para ele. Após ter passado duas horas em companhia de Diana, ele tomou banho e se aprontou no próprio clube e foi direto para a nova danceteria, onde tinha um encontro marcado com alguns clientes de Viktor.

Ao entrar passou pelas pessoas, julgando que o local ainda estava vazio, mas pensando na fila de espera do lado de fora, concluiu que seria por pouco tempo. Subiu as escadas que dava acesso às mesas reservadas ao andar de cima, com o espaço aberto, o que permitia que quem estivesse em baixo visse o de cima e vice versa. Também havia uma camada de vidro que não ocultava o som da pista, mas diminuía o suficiente para que durante a conversa, as pessoas não precisassem gritar.

Dois homens de terno se levantaram ao vê-lo se aproximar, o moreno apertou a mão dos homens e com um sinal, os três voltaram a sentar. As negociações começaram e para satisfação de Heero, estavam entrando em acordo sem dificuldade. O telefone de um dos homens tocou e ele pediu licença para atender, o parceiro se levantou e seguiu o outro, Heero começou a observar o movimento que começava a encher gradativamente, até que algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Relena fez sua entrada na nova boate, seu andar elegante e sensual chamou a atenção de todos no local, ela estava acompanhada de algumas amigas que a cercavam, mas estavam sempre a um passo atrás. Estavam bonitas e muito bem vestidas, mas a presença da loira era impactante. Ela tinha um sorriso de canto no rosto e fingia timidez ao ser abordada por alguns homens que se atreviam a se aproximar dela, aos quais ela apenas cumprimentava com um olhar e passava reto, se embrenhando na multidão. O moreno ficou sem fala, ela estava esplendida e muito atrativa. O telefone dele tocou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos impuros.

_ Yui.

_ _Heero, estou em frente à nova boate da cidade e a Relena acabou de entrar nela… Está acompanhada por algumas amigas._

Rick falou assim que ouviu o chefe atender, dando seu relatório diário, sempre que a moça faz algo de novo.

_ Sim… Eu estou olhando para ela…

_ _Você tai? _- Perguntou surpreso.

_ Sim. Pode ir dar uma volta, eu fico de olho aqui. Só não desapareça.

_ _Certo chefe… Obrigado. Precisando é só ligar… Tchau._

Rick desligou com muita alegria na voz, o que fez Heero quase esboçar um sorriso. Ele guardou o celular no bolso ao mesmo tempo em que os dois homens voltavam para mesa, e eles puderam continuar com as negociações. O restante da conversa entre eles passou com Heero intercalando um olho na garota de seu desejo e o outro nos homens a sua frente. E só se levantaram após estarem os três satisfeitos.

O moreno se despediu da dupla e virou para o andar de baixo, a procura da jovem. Agora a boate estava lotada e encontrar alguém em meio a pouca iluminação, com o povo pulando e flashes de luz branca, era quase um como encontrar uma agulha no palheiro. Mas, agradecendo ao fato de ser bem treinado para encontrar cada detalhe, ele sorriu ao avista-la perto do bar, rodeada por algumas pessoas. Deu a volta e desceu as escadas.

Se aproximando do grupo, começou a pensar em qual desculpa daria para encontra-la, chegou a conclusão que nenhuma iria ser aceita pela jovem, então tomou uma decisão e sentou em um banco do bar, estrategicamente perto do grupo, e pediu seu whisky blue label, depois que o bartender lhe serviu, começou a bebericar a bebida ao passo em que observava o movimento do local, fingindo distração.

Sua beleza e imponência se destacavam em meio à multidão e mal havia se instalado já possuíam inúmeras mulheres se oferecendo para ele. Heero ignorava algumas, analisava com os olhos outras, mas o final era sempre o mesmo, ele não se interessava, deixando-as frustradas. Mas, sua presença não ficou despercebida pelas amigas de Relena que começaram a cochichar entre si sobre o encantador homem a três bancos de distância delas, despertando a curiosidade de Relena, que se virou para ver a quem se referiam.

A moça procurou com o olhar por quem as garotas estavam tão alvoroçadas e viu um homem, que de inicio ela não viu o rosto, pois ele estava olhando para o outro lado, mas pode prestar a atenção ao corpo forte e bem trabalhado dele. Estava sentado, mas era obvio que se tratava de alguém bem alto, seu traje era ostensivo, seu relógio do Empório Armani era de ouro e tudo nele era distinto, até mesmo a forma em que sentava e segurava o copo de whisky. Porém sua vista que estava ocupada em analisa-lo mudou de foco ao notar o homem voltar o rosto para um lado, onde ela poderia ver de quem se tratava.

Relena sentiu o ar faltar dos pulmões, o estômago começou a revirar, mas de uma forma boa, seu coração disparou e ela tinha certeza de que estava pálida. Era ele, o homem que a salvou duas vezes, aquele misterioso e irresistível homem, que aparentava tão perigoso, quanto convidativo. Quem fazia seu coração se encher de ansiedade e por breves momentos, nos quais enchia sua mente com lembranças dele, suas tristezas desapareciam e a vontade de ser tocada por aquelas mãos forte a preenchiam.

_ Com licença…

Sem ao menos pensar, pediu espaço para o grupo que a rodeava e começou a andar em direção dele, ao se aproximar pode sentir o perfume forte e másculo que ele emanava, algo embriagante e envolvente.

_ Azzarro?

Sussurrou, mas sem notar estava próxima o suficiente para que ele notasse sua presença. Heero a encarou, os olhos frios brilhavam com a luz da boate, mas eles não estavam mortais, era o olhar de um predador. Ele a encarava tão profundamente que a moça temeu que ele visse sua alma. O moreno esboçou um sorriso que possuía uma mescla de satisfação e malicia. E ela pode notar que ele a reconheceu de imediato e gostou de encontrá-la. A loira sorriu para ele, algo entre o sedutor e o doce. Os bancos ao redor dele estavam todos lotados e ele se levantou oferecendo a ela o próprio lugar.

_ Mas que agradável surpresa…

A voz dele soou rouca e galante. Relena sorriu em resposta e sentou no banco oferecido, cruzando as pernas de forma lenta e sensual, fazendo com que o homem presta-se muita atenção nos graciosos movimentos dela.

_ Me parece que voltamos a nos ver…

Ela disse e ele voltou a olhar para os olhos dela.

_ Não estou te seguindo… Mas, agradeço ao acaso.

_ Não disse nada.

_ Posso pagar-lhe uma bebida?

_ Sim… Obrigada.

Com um sorriso de canto ele deu sinal para chamar o bartender. Depois voltou a olhar para linda mulher ao seu lado, quem sustentava seu olhar em uma troca infinita de flerte.

_ O que vai querer?

_ O que está bebendo?

_ Whisky…Blue Label. Tem um gosto refinado, porém não perde sua força…

_ Quero o mesmo.

_ Tem certeza?

_ Absoluta.

A música era alta, o que obrigava um falar bem próximo ao outro. O bartender se aproximou e ouviu o pedido, retirou um copo de dentro do balcão e colocou sobre a bancada, depois pegou a garrafa com rótulo azul e despejou o líquido dentro do copo. Relena observou a cena se preparando mentalmente para o que viria, nunca havia bebido whisky e não tinha noção do gosto. O homem empurrou o copo em direção a Heero e ele o pagou, quando o bartender se foi, o moreno ofereceu a ela o copo.

Relena o segurou e sentiu o cheiro da bebida. Heero observava as reações dela com total consideração. Ela o encarou e passou a língua nos lábios em um movimento inconsciente, mas que teve um efeito intenso sobre Heero.

_ Então?

Ele provocou. Relena levou o copo até a boca e deu o primeiro gole, sentiu um leve ardor passar por sua garganta. Era a primeira vez que ingeria aquele tipo de álcool. Mas, o gosto no final foi bom e saboroso, o que a fez ingerir um segundo gole com mais vontade. Ele segurou a mão dela, fazendo-a para de beber tão rápido e a moça sentiu a mente girar com intensidade. O moreno pousou uma mão sobre as costas dela a fim de sustenta-la.

_ Aconselho ir com calma. É o mais suave dos whiskys, mas ainda é forte.

_ Estou bem…

Ela afirmou, retomando a compostura, o que fez o moreno rir de leve.

_ Mente até mesmo para você?

A loira se espantou com a pergunta dele, seria possível que ele realmente visse através dela? Que suas mentiras não o convenciam. Se sentiu intimidada e não encontrou uma resposta adequada para ele. Tentou levantar para sair dali, com o intuito de voltar para perto dos amigos, mas sentiu ele a segurar pelo braço, um agarre suave, porém firme, obrigando-a encará-lo.

_ Aonde vai?

_ Voltar para meus amigos…

Ela disse um pouco ríspida e ele teve certeza que havia atingido um ponto frágil.

_ Falei algo que não devia?

_ Não…

Ela se perdeu novamente no intenso olhar dele, e junto sua capacidade de montar frases adequadas para o momento.

_ Vamos, fique… Quero conversar com você.

Ela sentou de volta ao lugar e ele passou a mão pela bochecha dela, retirando uma mecha de cabelo da frente do rosto e colocando-a atrás da orelha. O toque a arrepiou e Heero a viu estremecer com seu toque.

_ O que veio fazer aqui?

_ Ainda pensando que estou te seguindo?

Ela riu do jeito despreocupado dele.

_ Não… Só curiosidade… - Ela hesitou, mas perguntou. - Veio se encontrar com alguém?

_ Vim… Mas, não é o que você está pensando…

_ Eu não pensei nada.

Ela respondeu sentindo uma pontada no peito com a resposta positiva dele.

_ Porque não pergunta diretamente?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, vacilante. Com um suspiro e o medo se fazendo presente dentro dela, perguntou.

_ Veio encontrar sua namorada?

_ Não tenho namorada!

A resposta firme e sincera dele a alegrou e aliviou. Não estava apaixonada, mas não podia negar que estava muito interessada naquele homem.

_ E você? Devo me preocupar com algum cara reclamando os direitos dele sobre você?

Ela riu divertida com a pergunta e ele esboçou seu tão característico sorriso de canto. Por fim ela negou com a cabeça e completou.

_ Se bem, que creio que você saberia muito bem se defender.

_ Mesmo assim, fico feliz com a exclusividade…

Ela riu e baixou o olhar se sentindo pela primeira vez um pouco tímida. Ele olhou para a pista de dança lotada e voltou-se para ela.

_ Quer dançar?

_ Adoraria…

Ele estendeu a mão para ela e a moça a segurou levantando de seu lugar. A música mudou para Cliche - hush hush. Eles entraram no meio da multidão, se perdendo dos olhares curiosos dos colegas dela, que não deixaram de assistir a cena ao longe.

Seus corpos começaram a dançar bem próximos um ao outro. Ela o julgou lindo dançando de forma tão sexy e ele a julgou sedutora, dançando de forma tão quente. A proximidade deles fazia com que suas respirações se misturassem, seus rostos estavam a uma distância de milímetros, seus olhares percorriam o corpo do outro, depois seus lábios, os sorrisos libidinosos, suas expressões e por fim atingindo o olhar do parceiro e sem perceber, se moviam em sincronia, curtindo a música quase em uma hipnose sem fim.

Relena então, se virou de costas, colando-se ao peito de Heero, seu corpo se esfregava ao dele e se ela percebeu, fingiu não notar o efeito que aquele ato causou ao seu parceiro de dança. Agora a respiração dele acariciava a face esquerda dela, que estava com o rosto levemente virado em sua direção com a mão esquerda sobre a face dele, o mantendo preso a ela. Heero por sua vez deslizava as mãos pelas curvas dela, parando sobre a lateral dos quadris da jovem, que esboçou um sorriso de prazer com o toque. Ele a sentiu posicionar sua mão direita sobre a dele, em uma forma de encorajamento.

A tensão sexual entre eles crescia a cada rebolado, a cada entrega. Ela deitou a cabeça para trás e ele mergulhou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, ambos de olhos entreabertos, sentindo o perfume do outro e se regozijando com o momento erótico que passavam juntos, alegrando-se com o prazer que recebiam e proporcionavam. Ele roçou os lábios sobre a carne exposta dela e Relena sentiu o corpo inteiro reagir ao toque, o local que ele apenas tocou queimou fortemente. E as sensações continuaram crescentes. Ela então o escutou sussurrar, com voz rouca, em seu ouvido, roçando os lábios em seu lóbulo e dando uma leve mordida no local. Ela estremeceu nos braços dele.

_ Quer ir para outro lugar ou continuar aqui?

A pergunta a tomou por surpresa. Novamente sua mente gritou para ela se distanciar ou apenas pedir para continuar ali, porém seu corpo inteiro a impulsionava em segui-lo. Queria que seu interior se pusesse de acordo, então pensou em algo para responder corretamente. Passou os olhos pelo local e notou um ambiente fechado com um vidro fumê, que impedia que se visse dentro, e uma porta trancada. Apontou para o local e ele seguiu seu dedo, vendo o local ao qual ela se referia. Sorriu com a escolha da mulher.

Segurando a mão dela a fez girar em volta de seu corpo e a posicionou em frente ele mais uma vez, segurando-a pela cintura a empurrou de leve para que começasse a andar em direção a escada que dava acesso ao local. O casal chamava a atenção de todos que abriam espaço para eles passarem e Heero a apertou mais contra seu corpo em uma forma possessiva em mandar recado aos homens do local que ela estava acompanhada. Relena por sua vez agradeceu ao ato, já que também servia para desencorajar algumas mulheres oferecidas.

Chegaram perto do local e Heero se dirigiu a um segurança que barrava a passagem até a dita escada, conversou um pouco com o homem, se informando sobre o local, e Relena nada escutava da conversa devido à alta música do ambiente, mas pode ver quando o moreno enfiou a mão no bolso e apertou a mão do segurança, quem a levou em seguida até o bolso, guardando algo. Logo saiu da frente para que eles subissem entregando ao moreno um cartão de acesso. O casal passou e o homem voltou ao seu posto, bloqueando a passagem.

Heero abriu a porta e entrou após ela a fechando atrás de si. Observaram o local, as luzes eram baixas, havia um sofá que completava toda a parede ao lado da porta, até o inicio do contorno de canto, mesas altas, com bancos posicionados ao redor de uma mini pista de dança, focos de luzes coloridas no teto, porém apagadas, ao fundo um bar, repleto de bebidas, mas sem ninguém para servir. O local estava vazio. Atrás do sofá perto da porta um extenso vidro fumê que permitia ver a boate por inteira, mas não ser visto. O som de fora, já não era ouvido e Relena jogou sua bolsa sobre o sofá, e se dirigiu até o aparelho de som que ficava ao lado do bar e colocou a música We are One.

Heero apenas a observava com um olhar repleto de desejo, a forma graciosa da mulher se mover o deixava fora de si. Ela ligou o aparelho e o som começou a invadir o local, olhou para ele de volta e sorriu satisfeita. Se aproximou a passos lentos, sem desviar o olhar e ele afirmou.

_ Gostei da escolha…

Ela ficou em dúvida se ele se referia ao ambiente ou a música. A canção era propicia para o momento. Ela se aproximou dele e segurou na camisa verde. Ele por sua vez passou a mão pelo rosto dela com demasiado carinho.

_ Deseja beber algo?

Perguntou e ela afirmou com a cabeça. Ele desceu as mãos pelos braços dela até chegar à mão dela e a levando até a boca depositou um beijo, antes de se desvencilhar e ir até o bar.

_ O que vai querer?

_ O mesmo de antes…

Ele a observou e preparou um copo de whisky, colocou a garrafa de volta ao lugar e apontou o copo para ela. A moça pegou o copo e deu um gole pequeno, sem perder o contato visual com o homem que a encarava penetrantemente. Heero pegou de volta o copo da mão dela e questionou, com um tom de voz rouco e provocativo.

_ Quer que eu te de na boca?

_ Sim…

Ele virou o copo e bebeu no mesmo lugar dela, depois o colocou sobre a bancada e passou a mão pela cintura dela puxando-a com força para si. Se aproximou lentamente da boca dela e quando seus lábios se tocaram, ela os abriu para que o liquido escorre da boca dele para a dela. Relena sentiu a mente girar e ele a segurou mais firmemente.

Quando a bebida terminou seu caminho e ela a engoliu, seu olhar se chocou com o dele. Heero voltou a tocar os lábios dela com os dele e deu inicio a um beijo sensual, lento, provocativo e ardente. Algo que a enlouquecia a cada instante. Era suave e logo se separou um pouco dela, Relena sentia o coração a mil, tentou alcançar os lábios dele novamente, mas o homem se afastou.

_ Qual seu verdadeiro nome?

Ele já conhecia a resposta, mas queria ouvir da voz doce dela.

_ Relena…

_ Hum… Eu gosto.

_ Imagino que você tão pouco se chama Kain.

Ele riu com a conclusão. E afirmou.

_ Heero.

_ Eu gosto… É bonito!

E com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções voltaram a se beijar, mas dessa vez o toque dos lábios se aprofundaram para algo mais agressivo, ela abriu a boca e Heero a invadiu, explorando-a com a língua. Ele a apertava mais contra si, seus lábios se moviam como se fossem um, as mãos na nuca dele o prendia, para que não se afastasse. Ele percorria com as mãos as costas da jovem, e o beijo se tornava cada vez mais ansioso e desejoso. Queriam se sentir, se tocar, anelavam o outro com todas as forças, como nunca antes.

**Continua…**

* * *

_* Música da dança: Alexandra Stan - Cliche (Hush Hush)_**.**

_* Música do beijo: Kelly Sweet - We are one._

_Ai, não resisti lá em cima... Sorry. rsrs_

_Bom, recados... Ah sei lá oq dizer._

_A Sil tai, eu to aqui, perguntem oq quiser. kkkkkkkkkkkk_

_É... A autora ta meio passada hoje, ignorem. u.u _

_As coisas começaram a esquentar como puderam ver, já aviso que não pouparei no hentai nessa fic, mas vou avisar e marcar pra quem quiser pular a cena, ok? _

_Desde já agradeço a todas que leem e mandam reviews, isso me anima muito a continuar, obrigada. E quem lê, mas não comenta, obrigada tb por sua presença e espero de coração que vc esteja gostando, estou a disposição pro que precisar.  
_

_É isso, eu e a Sil agradecemos a todas: kaos, Angelica chibilua e Jessica Yoko, quem ainda não recebeu minha resposta na review, aguarde. :D_

_É isso... E por favor... REVIEWS! MUITAS, MUITAS REVIEWS!_

_Amo vcs e até breve. :D_

_14/07/2014_


	4. Uma noite de prazer

Olaaaaa!_ Sim, estou de volta. hehehehe_

_Olha... Esse capitulo demorou pq eu só consegui terminar depois que minha querida parceira silvia S.K já havia saído de viagem, portanto ela não conseguiu ler tão rápido. Compreensível, né? u.u_

_Gente, a Sil ta lá no Japão. :O Linda, me faz um favor?_

_Vá até o criador de GW, coloque uma katana no pescoço dele e diz que eu mandei matá-lo, caso ele não faça Heero e Relena ficarem definitivamente juntos e aos beijos e Frozen Teardrop. ok?_

_Bom... É o seguinte: Teremos HENTAI. :3 (como vcs são pervertidas... ¬¬) Eu vi a cara de vcs pela tela do PC. hushaushuahsuah_

_Para os que não curtem, fui muito gentil. Quando vcs lerem: "Ele a deitou de costas sobre a cama..." PAREM de ler.  
Quando vcs verem o diálogo: "_ Quando estiver pronto… É só dizer… Estou à disposição." LIBERADO. Voltem a ler. :D  
_

_(Tentei por sinal, mas o site recusou todos. u.u)_

_Gostaria de agradecer em especial a: JaquBrito, primeiro pq ela foi super gentil em me dar um help no hentai, pq eu tive umas travinhas com a primeira vez, e segundo por começar a ler e mandar suas lindas reviews. Obrigada mana. ;)_

_Agora chega... Vão ler e nos vemos no fim do texto. :D_

* * *

**04. Uma noite de prazer.**

O beijo e as caricias, tudo parecia ampliado, e muito convidativo. As mãos dele percorriam o corpo dela sem pedir permissão, sem deixar brecha para reclamações. O beijo dele se tornava a cada momento mais fogoso e insaciável. As línguas estavam conectadas em uma dança sem fim. A necessidade que um sentia pelo outro se tornava mais evidente a cada instante.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e elevando-a levemente do chão, caminhou até encosta-la a parede, Relena sentiu a mente girar, os beijos dele deixavam um rastro quente por onde passavam, agora ele devorava o pescoço dela, em uma ânsia incontrolável. Ela ergueu a perna direita e ele a segurou, massageando a coxa com firmeza, deixando uma mensagem muda, de que ali, ela lhe pertencia.

Era a primeira vez que ela se sentia completa, viva, verdadeiramente desejada, até mesmo pode arriscar colocar a palavra amada, no meio de sua lista de adjetivos para descrever o momento, apesar de saber que aquilo não era amor. Era química, era luxúria, era o desejo na sua forma mais crua, mais primitiva. E pela primeira vez ela quis seguir em frente, não intencionava parar, não queria ser interrompida. Consequências servem para ser pensadas após e era isso que faria.

Aquele homem a seduzia, enlouquecia, entorpecia como nenhum outro. Se sentia tão especial nos braços dele, naquele agarre forte e possessivo. O cheiro dele, másculo, o sabor da bebida, o toque ávido, Heero era o homem certo…

Ela sentiu as mãos dele percorrerem as costas e segurarem o fecho do zíper, para começar a descê-lo, e retirar o vestido que já o incomodava. Começou o processo lentamente, deixando-a ansiosa, e quando ela pensou que as coisas iam seguir seu rumo natural, levou as mãos para desabotoar a camisa dele, ambos perdidos em seus sentimentos e pensamentos, quando um som incômodo os tirou do transe.

Com suas respirações ofegantes, se entreolharam ainda confusos sobre o que realmente estava se passando. Até que Heero reconheceu o toque do próprio celular. Amaldiçoou mentalmente quem quer que fosse que o atrapalhava em um momento tão esperado. Puxou o ar com dificuldade e apoiou com uma mão na parede, enquanto com a outra, retirava o aparelho do bolso para ler o visor.

Sua expressão de ira se suavizou ao ler o nome: Viktor Darlian no écran. Passou a mão no rosto, se recompondo e deu um selinho na moça a sua frente, antes de se virar e andar alguns passos para longe dela, sob o olhar atento da jovem, atendendo a chamada.

_ Heero.

Atendeu diferente, o que não passou despercebido pelo homem do outro lado da linha.

_ _Estou atrapalhando algo?_

Viktor perguntou sorrindo, era estranho seu subordinado não dizer o sobrenome ao contestar uma chamada, o que o fez imaginar, que o jovem matador, estava com alguma nova conquista. Anos trabalhando um ao lado do outro, os tornou mais que parceiros, viraram amigos de certa forma, o que permitia um ter certo nível de liberdade com o outro.

_ Na verdade… Sim!

Respondeu com sua voz monótona, demonstrando o descontentamento. O que fez o chefe começar a rir.

_ _Desculpe… Não foi a intenção. Onde está?_

_ Ainda na boate nova.

_ _Como foi a reunião?_

_ Fechamos um ótimo negócio. Acima do esperado.

_ _Sério, vou precisar aumentar seu salario. _

Sorriu com a notícia.

_ Bom… Em que lhe posso ser útil, pois duvido que tenha ligado para me perguntar sobre a reunião.

_ _Incrível como me conhece… _- Viktor riu mais. - _O encontramos…_

Não precisou de nome, para o segundo em comando entender de quem se tratava. A notícia o agradou tanto quanto o chefe.

_ Ótimo!

_ _Agora é a parte ruim para você. Preciso do trabalho feito, imediatamente!_

Heero fechou os olhos, incomodado com a continuação da novidade. Suspirou, não tinha escapatória.

_ Onde?

_ _No Plaza… Sabe o que fazer…_

_ Está bem… Estarei lá em quarenta minutos. Desligo.

O moreno guardou o celular no bolso, e se acalmou antes de olhar para sua conquista. Ao dar a volta a encontrou sentada, elegantemente no sofá, de pernas cruzadas, um braço apoiado no encosto e a cabeça sobre a mão. Ela parecia sonolenta, até mesmo um tanto pensativa, estava séria, e seu olhar melancólico lhe deu um novo tipo de charme. Ela era perfeita, e ele a julgou sublime em todas as faces. Começou a andar em direção dela, o que a fez reagir e levantar, com um brilho restaurado no olhar.

Ele a observava com muita atenção, decorando cada partícula, cada pedaço de pele, cada detalhe. Seu desejo voltava com toda fúria ao olha-la. Estendeu a mão para ela, se recriminando por ter de partir, e ela a segurou. Heero a puxou, colando seus corpos e a beijou de forma ardente, mas não demorou muito, mordiscando levemente o lábio inferior da loira ante de se separarem. O olhar confuso dela, pelo afastamento, o desconsertou.

_ Relena…

Ela se aninhou mais ao abraço dele, assim como um gato mimado.

_ Sim?

_ Eu… - Heero sentiu a raiva subir. - Terei que ir embora…

A loira se separou do abraço, bruscamente. O encarou e ficou a espera de uma explicação, mas a única coisa que viu foi o olhar inexpressível de seu acompanhante.

_ Por quê?

_ Motivo de trabalho…

_ Trabalho? Em que você trabalha?

_ Eu te explico em outro momento…

_ Mas…

_ Relena… Em outro momento. Preciso ir.

A forma firme e definitiva com a qual ele sentenciou, a calou. Sem muita expressão, ela puxou o zíper para fecha-lo por completo, desvencilhando-se das mãos dele, quem tentou ajudar e foi recriminado pelo olhar dela. Pegou sua bolsa e com passos firmes, se dirigiu para a porta, se perguntando como era possível ter levado um fora, ela, que era o sonho de inúmeros homens. E principalmente quando decidiu ir até o fim com alguém. Sentiu-se humilhada.

Ele notou a ira da moça, principalmente o fato dela ter se sentido rejeitada, apesar da cena ter sido muito cômica a seus olhos, não era sua intenção deixa-la mal. Foi quando pensou e decidiu qual seria seu seguinte passo, se aproximou da mulher em poucos passos, e a abraçou por trás. Relena sentiu o corpo se arrepiar, com a respiração dele em seu pescoço. Heero percebeu o ocorrido e a estreitou mais em seus braços depositando um beijo suave no pescoço dela, seguido de uma pequena lambida, provocando-a mais.

_ Depois do meu trabalho, posso ir até sua casa… Continuar o que começamos.

Sussurrou e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela, e a moça quase gemeu com o contato.

_ Na minha casa?

Ela estava perdida em sensações.

_ Sim…

A confirmação a despertou. Relena se pôs a pensar em algo, não podia permitir que ele fosse a casa dela.

_ Na minha casa é impossível. - Afirmou.

_ Por quê?

_ Bem… Eu… Eu não moro sozinha.

Heero mais uma vez, notou a mentira, mas decidiu que desvendar esse enigma teria de ficar para outra oportunidade, o tempo estava passando e ele tinha um serviço para fazer.

_ Muito bem… Então me de seu telefone e te ligo, para irmos a outro lugar.

Ela gostou da ideia e virou para beija-lo com ânsia, beijo que foi facilmente correspondido. Ao se separarem, ela abriu a bolsa e retirou um cartão de visitas, branco com uma escrita nobre, onde estava marcado apenas seu nome e numero de celular, não havia o sobrenome e nenhuma outra informação. Ele pegou o cartão e pediu para ela anotar o endereço, e sem questionar ela o obedeceu, anotando no lado oposto do cartão.

_ Volte para sua casa… Assim que tiver terminado, ligarei.

_ Sim, senhor…

Ela riu e respondeu ao jeito autoritário dele. Era possessivo, mas ela gostou. Heero a segurou pela mão e saíram da área VIP. O som forte atacou seus ouvidos ao abrirem a porta, as luzes entorpecentes incomodaram os olhos do casal, que já estavam acostumados a tranquilidade da sala reservada. Ele desceu as escadas, com ela ao lado, despediu do segurança que liberou a passagem e após dar um último beijo nos lábios doces da loira, e uma ordem para que ela voltasse rápido para casa, desapareceu em meio a multidão.

Relena por sua vez, ignorou a ordem e adentrou a multidão a procura de seus amigos. Ao encontrá-los, logo se misturou a uma discussão fútil e pediu tequila para beber.

-/-/-

O porsche verde escuro estacionou em frente o hotel Plaza, o manobrista abriu a porta do motorista e Heero desceu, Sua roupa continuava a mesma, com o acréscimo de luvas de couro nas mãos e um sobretudo preto de oxford, modelo clássico. Portava na mão direita uma maleta preta. Entregou as chaves para o manobrista e entrou no hotel, foi direto ao balcão e pediu um quarto por uma noite. Pagou a hospedagem adiantada e em dinheiro. Entrou no elevador, olhando no relógio, haviam se passado trinta e cinco minutos desde que falou com Viktor. Estava dentro do prazo.

Passou o cartão desbloqueando a porta e após dar uma ultima observada ao redor, entrou fechando-a. Averiguou o local em locais estratégicos e o considerou limpo e adequado. Colocou a maleta sobre a cama e puxou uma poltrona para sentar-se em frente a ela, abrindo-a em seguida. De dentro retirou um lap top, o ligou e se conectou rapidamente com Viktor por vídeo. Ao mesmo tempo em que inseriu um pendrive, e começou a invadir o sistema de segurança do hotel.

_ _Bem na hora…_

Viktor anunciou ao mesmo tempo em que sua imagem apareceu na tela.

_ Você não gosta de atrasos.

Heero nem olhava para o homem, continuava em sua invasão de rede, a procura do quarto onde seu alvo estava. Darlian riu com o comentário, Heero em sua forma mais fria, lhe parecia tão divertido.

_ _Então? Como está indo?_

_ Acabei de encontra-lo… Quarto cento e dois.

_ _Ótimo. Deixo em suas mãos agora… E quero algo limpo. _

O moreno não respondeu nada, apenas assentiu e a imagem do chefe desapareceu, desligando a chamada de vídeo. O olhar de Heero estava mortalmente frio, ele não era o mesmo de horas antes. Estava concentrado, entretido em seu serviço que passou de procurar seu alvo, para alterar as câmeras de segurança, dos locais por onde ele iria passar. Após o terreno preparado e as imagens das câmeras congeladas, deixou de lado o computador e abriu um fundo falso na maleta, de onde tirou uma Glock 19 .9mm automática - uma pistola compacta, de fácil transporte e camuflagem - e começou a monta-la, escolhendo o pente com munição de gelo. Depois de pronto, guardou-a no bolso interno do sobretudo, e em outro bolso o silenciador.

Confirmou o trajeto que deveria seguir para chegar ao quarto certo. Abriu a porta e se certificando de que o corredor estava vazio, seguiu para o elevador. Já era tarde e os hospedes em sua maioria estavam dormindo. Seu relógio de pulso cronometrava o tempo que tinha, até que as câmeras voltassem a funcionar. As portas do elevador se abriram e o corredor estava vazio e escuro, as luzes eram ligadas por sensor de movimento. Ele se colocou em movimento, as luzes acendiam e apagavam conforme ele se aproximava e se afastava.

O assassino parou em frente à porta desejada era a penúltima do corredor. Bateu da porta e saiu da frente. Uma voz foi ouvida do lado de dentro, era a voz do homem a quem o moreno procurava. Disfarçando a própria voz, Heero começou a falar como um funcionário do hotel.

_ _Desculpe o incomodo senhor, mas detectamos um vazamento de água no quarto de baixo e precisamos conferir se vem do seu quarto_.

_ O que?

O homem falou ao mesmo tempo em que abriu a porta, quando ele olhou para frente, recebeu um soco direto no queixo o que o fez cair inconsciente. O moreno deu uma ultima olhada ao redor e entrou, fechando a porta. Pegou sua vitima e colocou sentado em uma poltrona idêntica a que ele tinha em seu próprio quarto.

-/-/-

Relena entrou em seu quarto, cambaleando em uma mistura de cansaço e embriaguez. Baixou o zíper de seu vestido o deixando escorregar pelo corpo e deitou na cama, desejava que Heero a ligasse, mas não tinha certeza se estaria acordada por muito tempo, sentia a mente girar, aquela mistura de bebidas não havia sido sua melhor ideia. Deitou e fechou os olhos para a tontura desaparecer, mas foi acolhida pelo sono sem prévio aviso.

-/-/-

A água gelada no rosto do nocauteado o despertou em sobressalto. Heero sorriu ao ver o desespero do homem que estava amarrado e amordaçado com silver tape. Procura com o olhar e nota que ainda esta no quarto de hotel e a sua frente esta o homem que ele reconhece sem problemas, Heero Yui, o braço direito de Viktor Darlian. A fama do assassino era tão grande quanto à do chefe mafioso.

_ Olá Richard… Achou que eu não te encontraria?

O homem resmungou algo, que se tornou indecifrável, fazendo Heero rir sarcasticamente.

_ O que? Você esta me pedindo clemencia?

Fingiu preocupação, franzindo a sobrancelha, como quem tenta entender algo, e a vitima assentia desesperadamente em confirmação.

_ Entendo…

Pôs-se a pensar.

_ Mas para ser sincero… Eu não gostaria de estar aqui…

O olhar de Richard se encheu de esperança e lagrimas.

_ Sabe Richard… Eu estava passando uma noite maravilhosa, acompanhado de uma mulher deslumbrante, desejável, linda… Exatamente o tipo de mulher que se torna inesquecível. E justamente no momento em que eu ia tomá-la… Fui chamado para vir ver… Você.

Contou sua história com calma, pausa, dando ênfase nos momentos chaves, de forma mais sincera quando se referia a Relena, e mudou para desprezo quando se referiu ao homem sentado a sua frente. Sacou do bolso sua pistola e o silenciador, montando-os.

_ Agora… Me convença! Porque isso aqui… - mostrou o ambiente. - Já não é mais só por Viktor. Estou realmente chateado de você atrapalhar minha noite.

Os murmúrios eram gritados, porem abafados. O homem se debatia no lugar, desesperado, em seu olhar possuía suplica. Heero terminou de montar sua arma e olhou para o homem.

_ Sabe qual é o problema? Suas justificativas são incompreensíveis!

Richard arregalou os olhos quando Heero apontou a arma para sua cabeça.

_ Darlian manda lembranças…

O assassino puxou o gatilho e o som discreto pode ser ouvido pelos dois antes do tiro atingir seu alvo e com uma mira perfeita, o moreno deu cabo da vida do homem, que morreu instantaneamente com um tiro certeiro na testa. A bala de gelo derreteria e não deixaria vestígios.

Heero olhou o relógio, tinha exatos sete minutos para voltar ao quarto. Tratou de averiguar se não havia deixado nenhum vestígio que pudesse incrimina-lo, pegou a capsula da munição, desmontou o silenciador e guardou tudo em seus bolsos. Pegou a placa de "não perturbe" da gaveta e saiu do quarto, a porta trancava automaticamente, podendo ser aberta apenas com cartão do lado de fora, ou normalmente por dentro, e pendurou na maçaneta a plaquinha, tomando o caminho de volta para o elevador.

Quando ele entrou em seu quarto, olhou o relógio e o cronometro acabou, anunciando que as câmeras começariam a gravar corretamente a partir daquele momento. Guardou tudo em seu devido lugar e retirou o celular do bolso, digitando uma mensagem de texto para Viktor que dizia: "Missão cumprida, serviço limpo!"

Sentou na cama, retirando por primeira vez o sobretudo e as luvas, e começou a pensar em sua doce dama, já eram três horas da manhã. Sorriu com a ideia que teve e voltou a pegar o celular que havia jogado sobre a cama.

-/-/-

O toque incessante e incomodo do celular começou a despertar aos poucos, Relena, de seu sono profundo. A moça estava perdida, não havia notado que tinha adormecido e muito menos sabia exatamente quando tinha chego a casa. Tateou a cômoda até encontrar o aparelho, olhou o visor e estranhou ser numero desconhecido, atendeu, tentando aparentar o mais normal possível.

_ Alô…

_ _Estava dormindo?_

_ Quem é?

_ _Não esta me reconhecendo?_

O homem de voz rouca riu baixo com a cena e Relena se colocou a pensar, quem seria indiscreto o suficiente para telefonar às três horas da manhã. Foi quando uma linda lembrança veio a sua mente, ela sentou na cama em um pulo, recompondo-se o mais rápido possível.

_ Heero…?

_ _Fico feliz que ainda lembre meu nome…_

_ Me desculpe… Eu devo ter adormecido e…

_ _Com tanto que esteja acordada para mim agora… _- Seu tom foi cheio de malicia e ela sentiu o coração acelerar. - _Estava pensando… Já que não posso ir a sua casa, porque não vem me encontrar em um hotel?_

_ Hotel? Por que esta em um hotel?

_ _Negócios… Mas, já terminei e estou disponível com um quarto só para você e eu… O que me diz?_

_ Qual hotel?

_ _ Plaza…_

_ Ótimo… Estarei ai em quarenta minutos…

_ _Estarei a sua espera no bar do hotel, entre e vá direto para lá._

_ Certo.

_ _Relena… Não demore._

Ele cortou a chamada deixando-a em duvida se aquilo foi um pedido ou uma ordem, espantando os pensamentos inúteis do momento, levantou e começou a se arrumar. Tomou uma ducha rápida, para tirar o cheiro de álcool do corpo, se produziu, perfumou, escolheu uma lingerie sexy e um vestido justo preto, de alça fina e um decote reto, porém sensual, a saia era mini, deixando a maior parte de sua perna à vista. Não usou meia e nos pés colocou uma sandália preta de salto agulha, cheio de strass. A bolsa manteve a mesma da boate e escolheu um par de brincos de diamante.

Vestiu um sobretudo vinho e saiu do quarto, com o celular em mãos ligando para um taxi. Saiu e se despediu de Ralf, avisando que dormiria fora e que só ligassem para ela em caso de emergência. Não deveriam se preocupar que ela voltaria pela manhã. O homem achou estranho, já que a patroa nunca dormiu fora de casa, mas não questionou, até mesmo porque ela não deu espaço para perguntas, subindo no taxi que a esperava, sem demora.

-/-/-

Heero estava no bar do hotel, ali havia ele e mais uns cinco homens que bebiam em silencio, com exceção de uma dupla de amigos que discutiam algo sem importância para o moreno. Eram servidos pelo barman, que no momento estava entretido em secar alguns copos recém-lavados. O moreno bebeu mais um gole de seu whisky que era o mesmo há quarenta minutos, ele realmente não estava interessado na bebida, era apenas um passatempo. Ele olhou o relógio pela quarta vez, ela estava atrasada e aquilo o incomodou.

Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e pegou o celular para ligar e saber sobre ela, mas quando estava prestes a discar o numero, notou que o barman parou o seu labor, ficou estático e boquiaberto olhando em direção à porta de entrada, notou que não era o único, pois a dupla de amigos se calou e olhou a mesma direção, assim como todos os demais homens, com a única exceção do bêbado que dormiu sobre o bar.

Aquilo o fez se virar e sentiu o sangue ferver em questão de segundos. Relena estava parada, em uma pose elegante, com a perna direita em maior evidencia, com o sobretudo aberto, mostrando seu corpo bem esculpido, com o vestido justo. Ela sorriu em direção a ele e o moreno se colocou em pé, esquecendo-se completamente o incomodo pelo atraso. Abriu a carteira e jogou uma nota sobre o balcão para pagar a bebida e a gorjeta do barman, caminhando apressado em direção a ela. Aquela grande quantidade de olhares masculinos sobre sua conquista o molestava demais.

_ Desculpe a demora…

A voz doce dela foi ouvida, quando ele se aproximou. Sem prévio aviso ele a puxou, beijando-a fervorosamente, deixando claro a todos que ela lhe pertencia. Ao se separarem ele encostou a testa na dela, sentindo o perfume feminino doce, e seu próprio coração agitado.

_ Você demorou… Vou cobrar isso.

E segurando-a pela mão a puxou em direção ao elevador. Eles formavam um casal tão harmonioso e garboso, como se a beleza de um tivesse sido feita para completar a do outro, que chamaram a atenção de todos que estavam por perto. Eram olhares de admiração, cobiça, inveja e curiosidade, misturados em meio aos poucos hospedes e funcionários que estavam por perto.

Heero abriu a porta do quarto dando passagem para ela entrar primeiro, sem tirar as mãos de sua cintura. Fechou a porta e colocou sobre uma cantoneira o cartão-chave. Relena entrou e observou o ambiente, bem decorado em tons pastéis e poucos móveis. Sobre a cama um buquê de rosas vermelhas, em uma cômoda havia um balde com gelo e champanhe acompanhado de duas taças e uma pequena travessa com morangos. Ela sorriu para o clima romântico e mentalmente teve que agradecer o fato de terem tido que protelar o momento.

_ Gostou?

Ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar por inteiro. A loira o olhou por cima do ombro com olhos brilhantes, e ele entendeu que sim. Passou as mãos sobre os ombros dela e lentamente retirou o sobretudo vinho, colocando-o sobre a poltrona junto com a bolsa de mão dela, enquanto a moça pegava o buquê e aspirava o perfume das flores, antes de colocá-lo sobre o assento da poltrona.

Heero já não aguentava mais, aquela mulher o deixava sedento, a segurou pelo braço e a puxou com força para si, colando seus corpos e começando a beijá-la com anseio, enquanto a tocava com volúpia, querendo sentir a pele macia, mergulhando seus dedos nos longos e sedosos fios dourados do cabelo dela.

Relena sabia que naquele momento não haveria volta atrás. Nada os interromperia e ela iria finalmente se entregar pela primeira vez a um homem. E Heero havia sido sua escolha, a química que existia entre eles era avassaladora, incontrolável e irreprimível. Porém um pensamento que a abandonou mais cedo, na boate, se apossou dela naquele instante.

Ela sempre foi ótima em provocar os homens, deixa-los desesperados, excitados, porém fugia no momento em que as coisas iriam seguir o rumo natural, o que consequentemente, fez dela uma garota casta até aquele dia. E a preocupação de não saber como se portar a estava incomodando. Heero visivelmente era um homem experiente, ardente e voraz. Ela conhecia a informação que a primeira vez poderia ser muito dolorosa, e aquilo começou a assusta-la. Coisas que não havia pensado mais cedo, e culpou ao álcool por isso.

_ Heero…

O moreno que a beijava toda área exposta de seu colo, se apoderou de sua boca ao ouvir seu nome, suas mãos a tocava por cima da roupa, querendo demonstrar o quão faminto estava por ela, quem por sua vez o desejava com todo seu corpo e mente. Retribuía o beijo com vontade, mesmo assim o medo não sumia, e ela o empurrou levemente, fazendo força com as mãos, já que não havia forma de se afastar, pois suas costas estavam coladas a parede. Ele sentiu a pressão dela em separa-los e parou de beijá-la, encarando-a confuso.

_ Existe… - Estava ofegante. - Existe algo que preciso dizer…

_ É realmente importante?

Seu olhar estava nublado de desejo ele apoiou as duas mãos na parede, impedindo-a de sair de sua frente e a encarava felino, pronto a ataca-la com maior intensidade de antes. A conversa o atrapalhava, queria tê-la, toma-la para si, suprir aquele desejo primitivo que o consumia por dentro.

_ Eu… Eu sou…

_ Você é?

_ Vir-virgem…

Gaguejou a última palavra, em um sussurro, porém a proximidade entre eles foi o suficiente para ele escuta-la com clareza. A loira mirou o chão, tímida pela informação, e a falta de resposta dele a obrigou levantar o olhar. Heero a observava, estático e assombrado. Ele não conseguiu assimilar aquela informação. A mulher sedutora e ardente a sua frente era intocada. Endireitou-se, soltando a parede e ficando ereto, sem desviar os olhos dela. Observou o rosto dela enrubescer e a considerou ainda mais adorável.

O moreno sentia cada pedaço de seu corpo, reclamar aquela mulher a sua frente, a viu morder o lábio inferior, inchado dos beijos fogosos que trocaram e quase esqueceu a noticia que acabou de receber. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, tentando acalmar seus ânimos, respirou fundo e sentou na cama macia, imaginando como seria tê-la em seus braços, gemendo por suas caricias. Voltou em si ao vê-la procurar sua bolsa. Se colocou em pé rapidamente e a segurou pelo braço.

_ Aonde pensa que vai?

_ Visivelmente você não quer mais saber de mim… - Declarou olhando o chão. - Então já não tem sentido eu ficar.

Concluiu olhando-o de canto, e tentou seguir seu rumo para a porta, mas o agarre dele se tornou levemente mais forte a parando por completo. Ele a puxou para perto e segurou seu queixo com a mão direita, obrigando-a olhar para ele, e com a esquerda, retirou tudo da mão dela, jogando de volta na poltrona, sem cuidado, Relena tentou seguir as coisas com o olhar e ele a impediu.

_ Eu poderia ter te machucado…

_ Eu sei…

_ Você não ira a lugar algum. Vamos começar de novo…

Heero viu os olhos marejados dela e se sentiu mal, ela estava ali, se entregando pela primeira vez, envergonhada por sua falta de experiência. Ela estava tão diferente de quando a viu na boate, estava frágil, desprotegida, tão parecida com quando a conheceu, doce, delicada, uma flor tão linda e intocada, pronta para desabrochar e seria em suas mãos. Uma mão tão suja de sangue, temia corrompe-la, mas naquele momento não se importava, seu desejo era tê-la e não abriria mão dessa oportunidade.

Garotas virgens nunca foi sua especialidade. Sempre lidou com mulheres experientes, a maioria era prostitutas, que serviam para lhe satisfazer acima de tudo, ele era o agradado, era o que recebia prazer como um rei. Mas a moça a sua frente requeria um tratamento especial. Não só pelo fato de ser virgem, mas porque ele queria, almejava dar prazer a ela, queria que a noite fosse inesquecível, que ela pudesse experimentar a melhor experiência de sua vida, e que fosse ele quem proporcionasse.

Se aproximou dela com lentidão, seus lábios tocaram os dela com carinho, foi um roçar ao principio, um beijo casto e delicado, ela se derreteu por completo com a gentileza. Ele passou os dedos por dentro do cabelo dela, segurando sua nuca e a prendendo ao beijo, com a mão esquerda a abraçou pela cintura, mas não foi rápido, nem agressivo. Ela por sua vez o enlaçou com ambas as mãos pelo pescoço, se entregando ao carinho afável.

Quando conheceu aquele homem tão imponente, elegante, de olhar frio e convidativo, nunca imaginou que ele poderia se demonstrar tão cuidadoso, preocupado e ter um toque tanto carinhoso, quanto firme e possessivo. Heero pensava em como fazer com que a dor natural de uma primeira vez, fosse o mais amena possível, como transformar algo ruim em prazer. Sua mente não parava de trabalhar bolando uma forma de fazê-la sentir-se uma rainha, agradá-la de forma que ela nunca imaginou. Ele se separou dos lábios delicados, deixando-a ansiosa por mais, e roçando a boca pela mandíbula da loira seguiu até chegar à orelha e mordeu o lóbulo antes de falar.

_ Sou alguém exigente, cobro cada centavo que me devem, inclusive na cama… Estou disposto a sempre ser agradado… Mas, se estiver disposta, prometo te satisfazer como nunca imaginou, te dar a melhor experiência que uma mulher gostaria de ter em uma primeira vez… O que me diz?

A respiração dele perto de seu pescoço a deixava atordoada. Aos pouco conhecia mais da personalidade dominante do misterioso homem que a conduzia. Sabia que Heero poderia ser impiedoso com ela e seu interior ansiava ardentemente por isso. Queria que ele a tocasse, a amasse, a fizesse mulher. Almejava ser sujeitada por aquelas mãos tão quente... Aquele corpo convidativo.

_ Estou disposta… Faça como quiser.

A resposta foi ciciada com uma voz tão embargada de prazer que Heero sentiu seu corpo reagir com impetuosidade. Sua boca procurou os lábios avermelhados da moça em seus braços e o beijo já começou provocante, possessivo e logo ela abriu a boca para receber a língua aveludada dele.

Os braços masculinos eram quentes, protetores, uma sensação nova a invadiu e por primeira vez em muito tempo, se sentiu verdadeiramente feliz. Ela estava em um quarto de hotel, com um homem enigmático, que viu poucas vezes, mas se sentia tão segura, tão desejada. Seu coração estava incontrolável e batia com força em seu peito. Desceu as mãos até o peito dele, sentindo por baixo da camada fina de tecido, o tórax musculoso e bem trabalhado, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção, foi o fato do coração dele estar tão disparado quanto o dela.

O moreno começou a tocá-la e beijá-la com devoção, sem pressa, amavioso, fazendo-a suspirar com o contato. Estava desesperado por toma-la, possui-la, mas faria tudo com lentidão, queria que ela aproveitasse cada segundo e prometeu para si que faria ela se sentir realizada. E principalmente a veria implorar por mais... Por ele.

Com a mão ele começou a percorrer as costas dela até chegar ao fecho do vestido e o abriu, depois o retirou deixando que ele caísse aos pés dela, se afastou brevemente para observar o corpo de sua parceira. Ela estava apenas com um conjunto de lingerie preta de renda quase transparente, mas que cobria demais ao ver do moreno, e ainda de salto nos pés. Ele a observava com cobiça, seu olhar percorreu cada curva do corpo escultural, de pele pálida e sedosa, se demorando nos seios firmes de tamanho médio. Ela se arrepiou ao ser analisada tão diretamente.

_ Quero que tire minhas roupas.

Ordenou com voz rouca de desejo. Aquilo a surpreendeu, nunca havia despido um homem, seria capaz de fazer isso? Se perguntou temerosa. Tentando esquecer sua falta de confiança, levantou as mãos trêmulas e começou a abrir um por um dos botões da camisa dele, olhando atentamente para sua ação.

_ Olhe para mim.

Ordenou pela segunda vez, de forma sedutora, e ela obedeceu. Levantou o rosto sentindo o poder do olhar felino dele. Suas pernas ficaram bambas e o frio na barriga que sentiu a deixou sem ar. Ele era perigosamente fascinante. Logo ela terminou seu processo e livrou-se da peça de roupa, podendo contemplar aquele peitoral definido, liso e sem manchas, com a pele cálida. Um corpo primoroso para um homem perfeito.

_ Não se detenha…

Ele a beijou de leve sobre os lábios e sem afastar as mãos, ela escorregou até chegar ao cinto e o abriu, seu olhar alternava entre os olhos frios e profundos, e sua ação em despi-lo. Depois abriu o primeiro botão da calça e desceu o zíper. Sua mão tocou superficialmente o membro ereto dele, fazendo com que ele soltasse um baixo gemido entredentes. Isso a fez esboçar um pequeno sorriso de satisfação. Segurou o cós da calça com as duas mãos e se ajoelhou, retirando-a ao mesmo tempo, revelando uma boxer preta, justa da Calvin Klein. Desceu a calça deixando a mostra às coxas grossas e fortes, com pelos grossos, mas escassos. E obviamente, o membro coberto pelo tecido exibia-se orgulhoso, e ao se dar conta do tamanho avantajado, não conseguiu evitar morder o lábio inferior, se perguntando se aquilo entraria nela. O olhar disse tudo e Heero sentiu o ego ser acariciado.

_ Venha para a cama.

Com um sorriso atrevido nos lábios, ele estendeu a mão para ela levantar, após ela ter terminado de despi-lo por completo, incluindo os sapatos. Relena sentiu o rosto esquentar ao olhar para ele. E sem conseguir falar, apenas aceitou a mão, se colocando em pé novamente, o seguiu.

Ele a deitou de costas sobre a cama e começou a beijar cada pedaço de pele exposta da loira, em uma tortura sem fim, até descer, desabotoar e retirar as sandálias dos suaves e delicados pés.

Começou subir lentamente, deixando uma sequencia de beijos ardentes pelo decorrer das pernas dela, beijava e lambia uma perna até os joelhos, depois mudava de lado e repetia o mesmo ritual. Seguiu até a virilha e repetia o processo do outro lado. Roçou o nariz em sua intimidade por cima do tecido e sorriu pra si, até o cheiro daquela mulher o entorpecia. Sem se distanciar, tocando de leve naquela parte sensível com os lábios e o nariz, subiu para a barriga e começou a beijá-la delicadamente por toda a extensão do local, se demorando no umbigo dela, onde lambeu, enchendo-a de êxtase.

Aos poucos continuou seu percurso até tocar os seios dela, ainda por cima da roupa, sentindo o corpo feminino corresponder as caricias. Os mamilos se tornaram sensíveis e enrijeceram. Então, sua trilha quente de toques torturantes continuou, até que deslizou uma das mãos por dentro da calcinha dela e delicadamente tocou o clitóris, massageando-o lentamente, enquanto beijava e sugava um dos seios de sua amante. Relena mantinha os olhos fechados, aproveitando cada sensação que lhe era apresentada naquele momento, seus gemidos se tornavam gradativamente mais altos.

Ela mergulhou os dedos da mão esquerda no próprio cabelo, o segurando com força, sentindo uma corrente forte de aprazimento crescer, se apoderando dela a cada instante. Heero ergueu os olhos para deliciar-se com a agradável visão, daquela maravilhosa mulher enlouquecendo de prazer com seu toque. E por primeira vez, ele se sentiu realizado pelo simples fato de dar prazer, em vez de receber. Ambos sabiam que aquilo não passava de satisfação mútua, não havia sentimento envolvido, não mais que apenas uma troca de caricias libidinosas, pura, da forma mais primitiva.

_ Hee-Heero… Ah… - Pronunciou o nome dele em meio a gemidos.

_ Está gostando?

Perguntou de forma erótica, com seu hálito morno tocando a pele exposta do seio direito dela.

_ S-sim… Isso é… - Ela falava com a respiração ofegante e a voz entrecortada.

_ É o que? - Provocou.

_ Enlouquecedor…

_ Quer que pare?

_ Nunca! Ah…

_ Apenas se deixe levar...

Ele sorriu travesso e ela se entregou por completo aquelas sensações indescritíveis que a preenchiam por completo. Uma onda crescente de sensações em seu ventre se apoderou dela, e quando pensou que não suportaria mais, seu corpo tremeu por dentro e uma sensação forte e deliciosa a inundou por inteiro, deixando-a ofegante e extasiada. A pergunta de o que mais ele seria capaz de fazer com ela, não a abandonava. Afinal com apenas as mãos ele deu a ela uma experiência mais que prazerosa.

Ele retirou a mão de dentro da calcinha e subiu para olhar o sorriso de satisfação no rosto dela, aquela cena era a visão mais bela que ele já teve.

_ Olhe para mim…

Abriu os olhos e contemplou a luxúria nele. Seu peito subia e descia pesadamente e desejou que ele a tomasse por completo naquele momento, mas o fato dele se levantar mostrou para ela que as intensões eram outras.

_ Tire tudo… Para mim…

Aquilo não foi uma ordem, foi um pedido, uma suplica disfarçada e ela entendeu as entrelinhas como nunca antes havia entendido. A vergonha começou a dissipar e hipnotizada por aquele olhar azul cobalto, se colocou de joelhos em cima da cama e sem perder o contato visual, mordeu o lábio inferior, provocando-o, enquanto desabotoava o sutiã. Ele sustentou o olhar dela até que a peça desapareceu, descendo então sua vista para os seios perfeitos da moça.

Já não existia mais timidez, ele a queria por completo e demonstrou isso, ficar nua para o moreno era uma retribuição, mais que merecida pela dedicação que recebeu. Esticou as pernas bem torneadas para fora e ao levantar, livrou-se da ultima peça de roupa que portava, permitindo que ele a apreciasse por completo.

Os olhos do moreno a percorreram por inteira, a cintura fina, as pernas grossas na medida, bem torneadas, lisas, o quadril bem desenhado, os seios firmes, cada parte dela parecia ter sido moldado à mão de tão belo. Mas, sua vista parou sobre aquela parte intima totalmente livre de pelos. Seu corpo reagiu apenas com a visão dela nua a sua frente. Sem demora levantou da cama e a prensou contra a parede. Beijou-a com paixão, depois traçou uma trilha de beijos desde o pescoço até o ventre dela, se ajoelhando frente a ela.

_ O que você…

Começou a perguntar quando o viu levantar sua perna direita colocando-a sobre o ombro, mas suas palavras morreram ao sentir os lábios dele se apoderarem de sua feminilidade. Ele estava louco por senti-la, prova-la. Queria conhecer cada gosto, explorar cada canto do corpo da mulher que a cada segundo se tornava mais adorável e atrativa a seus olhos. Seu corpo todo gritava por ter mais e mais dela. O gosto dela era como o manjar dos deuses para ele, embriagante e viciante. Relena por sua vez sentia o corpo gritar por mais, sua mente girava e as pernas fraquejavam, se não fosse o fato de estar apoiada contra a parede e ele a sujeitar com o ombro, provavelmente já teria desmoronado. Ele a dominava, a tomava possessivamente e aquilo a excitava.

Ele estava perdido em suas próprias sensações, ouvi-la gemer e pronunciar seu nome incessantemente o instigava a continuar, a se aprofundar a cada momento mais. Ele a lambia por completo em sua intimidade, massageava o clitóris com o dedo e depois voltava a usar a língua, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizada um dedo para dentro dela, sentindo a umidade se tornar cada vez maior. Fazia o movimento de entra e sai com o dedo cada vez mais forte. Ela apenas queria mais, seu corpo nunca se saciava, desejava que aquele ciclo se repetisse a cada instante, e quando pensou que não teria como intensificar o prazer, seu corpo explodiu em um segundo orgasmo, e ela tremeu por completo, gritando o nome de seu amante, inconscientemente.

Sem demora, ele se colocou em pé, pegando-a no colo e a deitou de volta na cama. O frenesi ainda não havia terminado e quando ela pensou que teria um descanso, ele abaixou o boxer, retirando seu membro cheio de desejo e começou a penetra-la lentamente. Sem prévio aviso, ele aproveitou a umidade dela para deslizar-se com facilidade para o interior de sua amante. Ela por sua vez, apertou o lençol da cama com uma das mãos, ao sentir uma dor forte, e com a outra tampou a boca, abafando um grito, ao mesmo tempo em que uma lágrima escorria pelo canto do olho.

Heero olhou para ela e se entristeceu, não queria faze-la sentir dor, seu membro estava quase inteiro dentro, se questionou se deveria retira-lo ou continuar até o fim, sua dúvida foi suprida, quando sentiu ela o abraçar, puxando-o para dentro e completando o percurso. A dor atingiu o ápice e da mesma forma rápida que começou, se esfumou, dando espaço para uma vontade incontrolável por mais.

_ Não pare… Eu quero você!

Foi a vez dela pedir, ou melhor, ordenar. Sem questionar e sentindo a necessidade de possui-la, começou a se mover dentro dela, as estocadas começaram lentas e gradativamente foram se tornando mais urgentes, mais rápidas e intensas. Ela gemia de prazer perto do ouvido dele, que por sua vez a beijava com luxúria.

_ Ah Heero, mais… Por favor… Muito mais…

As palavras dela o enlouqueceram. A forma sensual com que ela sussurrava o arrepiava por inteiro, o cegando de excitação. As estocadas eram cada vez mais veementes, fazendo-os gemer juntos. As sensações eram compartilhadas e a satisfação era mútua.

_ Relena… Eu…

O fato de ter reprimido o desejo de toma-la por tanto tempo, já não era mais suportável e ele sentia que estava prestes a atingir o gozo a não aguentava mais segurar. Aquilo tudo foi torturante para ele e ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer. O abraçou mais forte, cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura estreita de seu amante e arranhou as costas largas dele, ao sentir o prazer crescente dentro dela.

_ Não se segure…

Ela havia experimentado sensações únicas nos braços daquele homem, era impossível exigir que ele se segurasse mais. Ela reclamou os lábios dele e em meio a um beijo ardente ele gemeu e se derramou dentro dela. A excitação foi saciada, e um gozo longo e prazenteiro veio como um prêmio, fazendo com que ele sussurrasse o nome dela, sentindo o corpo inteiro relaxar. Mas, para a surpresa de ambos, a sensação dele inundando-a, fazendo-a atingir seu terceiro orgasmo da noite. Ainda ofegante, levantou o olhar para vê-la estremecer sorrindo sob seu corpo.

Em seguida a loira abriu os olhos aos poucos e o encarou, puxou-o para um beijo carinhoso, calmo e cúmplice, enquanto ainda o sentia pulsar dentro de si e seu interior se contraindo.

_ Quando estiver pronto… É só dizer… Estou à disposição.

_ Você é insaciável… - Ele sorriu ferino. - Vai me dar trabalho…

_ Sou apenas o que você criou.

Eles riram junto. Heero voltou a beijá-la, reclamando o direito daqueles lábios carnudos, que estavam inchados por conta dos beijos abrasadores que trocaram durante todo o tempo. As carícias foram constantes e ininterruptas durante toda noite. Não conseguiam se soltar, muito menos parar de se satisfazerem, entregues aquele desejo sexual incontrolável, a química que tinham era eletrizante.

Mas, antes de estarem prontos para uma segunda rodada, ele abriu a champanhe e beberam e comeram ainda deitados e abraçados sob o lençol que era a única coisa que cobria seus corpos nus. Tinham algo em mente, naquela noite, nenhum dos dois dormiria, estavam dispostos a explorarem o corpo do parceiro até descobrirem todas as formas de agradar ao outro.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Volteiiii. :D_

_Então? :3_

_Oq vcs tem pra me dizer?_

_Eu vou falar uma vez só, hein: EU QUERO MINHAS LINDAS E AMADAS REVIEWS! *u*_

_Gente, obrigada desde já a todas que leem e acompanham essa fic, as que mandam review e as que não. obrigada mesmo assim. :D_

_Conto com vcs e Silvia, volte sã e salva pra gente e divirta-se ai. :D_

_Beijinhos a todas. :3_

_27/07/2014_

_PS: Eu ficarei por volta de duas a três semanas sem atualizar BL, pq preciso atualizar as outras três fics. Mas, não vou sumir e nem parar de escrever... Me aguardem e quem não conhece, lhes convido a conferir minhas demais estórias. ok? bjos_


	5. Reconhecendo

_Já sei... Vcs vão dizer que demorei mais do tempo previsto, né? _

_Td bem, assumo minha culpa. u.u_

_No final não fiz nem metade do previsto, mas consegui atualizar Doce Tentação, então estou feliz. :D_

_Bom, surgiu mais uma integrante do anime, a senhorita Silvia Noventa. Mas... Enfin. _

_GW e seus personagens não me pertencem. Se pertencessem Heero e Relena teria tido um ardente romance. Pronto E tenho dito. hehehe E tb não ganho nada com escrever, além de minha alegria. :D_

_Boa Leitura... :D_

* * *

**05. Reconhecendo.**

Era uma manhã nublada, os raios de sol se forçavam a entrar pela pequena fresta no meio entre os dois lados da cortina. A jovem começou a se mexer na cama, despertando pouco a pouco, seu corpo dolorido, mas ao mesmo tempo acostumado a acordar cedo, a impedia de continuar desfrutando de um momento de descanso.

Passou a mão ao seu lado na cama e a sentiu vazia, o que a fez, finalmente, abrir os olhos. Olhou para os lados com os olhos ainda semiabertos e levantou da cama atordoada, sentando-se, sonolenta, mantendo o lençol ao redor do corpo para cobrir a nudez. Procurou ao redor, por sinais, mas tudo que encontrou foram suas próprias roupas, acomodadas sobre a poltrona, ao lado do buque de flores que ganhou na madrugada. Olhou para o lado que antes era ocupado por seu acompanhante e encontrou uma única rosa, solitária sobre o travesseiro.

_ Heero?

Chamou alto o suficiente, para que se houvesse alguém no quarto - com a única exceção de estar dentro do chuveiro - iria ouvi-la. Não obteve nenhuma resposta e sentiu o medo se apossar de seu peito. Engoliu em seco, e agora já estava totalmente desperta. Ajeitou o lençol em torno do corpo e se pôs em pé, receosa, caminhou em direção ao banheiro e sem surpresa o encontrou vazio e nenhum vestígio de qualquer roupa ou artigo que pertença a Heero.

_ Não…

Sentiu o coração apertando, uma tristeza esmagadora se apossando de seu âmago. Percorreu o local, com certo desespero a procura de algo, alguma nota, uma desculpa, qualquer coisa que justificasse sua partida, esse abandono. Mas nada encontrou. Parou ao lado da cama e o lençol manchado de vermelho, consequência da perda de sua inocência, lhe acusava silenciosamente, informando-a que a culpa era total dela, por ter se entregado tão facilmente a alguém que havia acabado de conhecer.

Ela olhava de um lado ao outro, perdida, sem realmente focar em nada em especial, a mente em branco, tentando entender em que momento, ela - Relena Darlian - havia passado de - A garota mais desejada de todas - para um simples objeto de uso, para satisfação sexual de um homem. Não… Aquilo era realmente demais para sua mente assimilar. Encostou-se a parede fria e deixou o corpo escorregar para o chão, permitindo as lágrimas se apossarem dela. Chorou copiosamente, a dor, a angústia, os medos, se aproveitaram do momento para atropelá-la impiedosamente.

_ Por quê? - perguntou a si mesma.

Nunca havia se interessado por alguém, e sentia-se um lixo apesar de ter passado a melhor noite de sua vida. Não que tivesse com que comparar, mas a forma com a qual ele a tocou, a fez mulher, a fez sentir-se viva e desejada, ela acreditava que não conseguiria sentir nos braços de mais ninguém. Ela se entregou de corpo e alma e cada momento especial vivido, tornou-se a melhor lembrança que já teve, se apegou aquele momento com todas as forças, para o sonho se tornar um maldito pesadelo no dia seguinte.

_ Como seria, Heero? Se você acordasse no dia seguinte e eu tivesse partido? Você teria gostado?

Perguntou para o quarto vazio e as lágrimas escorreram com mais força. Ela desejava ardentemente que a resposta fosse que ele se sentiria o pior dos homens, mas não tinha certeza que o afetaria. Aliás, nem ao menos sentido fazia, ela sabia desde o principio que o encontro era apenas algo carnal, mas nunca esperou sentir-se tão usada no dia seguinte. Recrutando todo o ânimo que lhe restou, levantou do chão, ao ver que já eram dez da manhã, foi direto para o banho, precisava se livrar do cheiro dele, que ela ainda sentia em seu corpo, e quem sabe, talvez, o chuveiro espanta-se um pouco sua angústia.

-/-/-

Heero entrou em seu quarto no seu duplex e começou a se despir. Sentia-se exausto, dormiu pouco, apesar de que acordou mais tarde do que havia planejado, acordar ao lado daquela linda mulher foi no mínimo muito gratificante, ao ver dele. Retirou cuidadosamente toda a roupa e a colocou para lavar, já estava banhado, apenas colocou uma calça de flanela branca, folgada, que usava para dormir, e de peito nu, se jogou na cama.

Em sua mente, ele repassava cada detalhe da sua noite ao lado da jovem de beleza angelical e doce. Relena era a mulher mais fascinante e deliciosa que ele já conheceu e possuiu. Alguém que superou todas as expectativas dele, a forma com a qual ela se entregou a ele, mesmo sendo a primeira vez dela, confiou sem questionar. O cheiro dela, a pele, a boca, os beijos, por mais banho que tomasse, nada daquele contato o abandonava, nem as imagens dela se rendendo ao prazer, seus gemidos, ou seu cheiro.

_ Relena… Será que você já acordou?

Ele sorriu ao pensar nela. Fechou os olhos, sentia-se cansado, a noite havia sido muito agitada, a jovem se mostrou mais insaciável do que ele imaginou, porém não pode negar que havia sido extremamente satisfatório, e podia facilmente ter sido a melhor noite que passou com uma mulher. Lembrou-se de como havia passado alguns minutos observando-a dormir relaxadamente ao seu lado antes de levantar e se aprontar para partir. Fechou os olhos tentando se entregar ao sono, quando seu celular começou a tocar, incomodamente.

_ Yui. - atendeu sem olhar o écran e monotonamente.

_ _Me diga… Ao menos dormiu?_

_ Não o suficiente… - respondeu tranquilo ao reconhecer a voz de Darlian.

_ _Eu preciso dos seus serviços extras… _

O chefe anunciou com diversão na voz o que fez Heero estranhar.

_ Extras…

_ _Quero que você se encarregue dos preparativos para o casamento da minha afilhada Silvia._

Heero ouviu a ordem, abismado. Darlian, provavelmente, estava segurando o riso.

_ Desde quando virei casamenteiro?

A voz fria e monótona de Heero fez o chefe gargalhar. Passou a mão na testa e no cabelo sentindo-se incomodado pelo pedido, era só o que lhe faltava. Estava cansado e tinha uma missão ridícula para cumprir.

_ Realmente tem que ser eu? A senhorita Noventa não pode cuidar do próprio casamento?

O fato de ser um homem de suma importância e fiel, dava a Heero certas liberdades ao falar com o chefe, que se fosse qualquer outro em seu lugar teria a língua cortada fora pela audácia. Viktor apenas riu um pouco mais e começou a se acalmar aos poucos.

_ _Na realidade não. Conhece minha afilhada... Ela é uma incompetente em coisas assim, e como sou eu pagando, gostaria de não ser lesado. Conto com você._

Darlian desligou deixando o moreno perplexo, apesar de sua face estar intacta. Ele conhecia muito bem a afilhada do chefe, uma jovem bonita, mimada e muito insistente. Até demais. Heero soltou o ar desanimado ao se lembrar da forma como a moça o perseguia, sempre tentando ter um relacionamento com ele, antigamente ela sempre arrumava uma desculpa para o padrinho mandar Heero para escolta-la a algum lugar. Mas um dia, cansado dos joguinhos de sedução fracassados dela, ele a deixou sozinha, sem celular perdida em um armazém, trancada por quatro horas. Quando voltou para soltá-la, a encontrou aos prantos e deu uma bronca nela, dizendo que se o perseguisse de novo ele faria pior. Desde então ela deu uma distanciada e ainda ficou noiva, mas ainda mantinha interesse no matador, insinuando-se a cada oportunidade.

Só de pensar nela, Heero já sentia a raiva subir. Espantou as más lembranças ao pensar novamente em Relena, imaginar que a jovem estava a essa hora procurando por ele, desejando-o, chamando-o, o animava.

_ Pense em mim Relena… Quero que pense só em mim… Devo te procurar?

Ele esboçou um sorriso ao pensar em tudo o que deveria estar passando na mente da moça e principalmente, não pode negar a vontade que sentiu de buscá-la. Queria senti-la novamente. Ainda pensando na noite prazerosa que teve com a jovem de olhos azuis, ele se ajeitou na cama, preparando-se para dormir, quando o celular tocou novamente. Dessa vez, olhou para a tela e viu que era Viktor, de novo.

_ _Esqueci de avisar… _- o chefe não esperou o matador falar nada e foi direto ao ponto, quando viu que a chamada foi aceita. - _No casamento, quero você ao meu lado a todo instante. Minha filha virá e vou apresentá-la a você… Ela já está com quase vinte anos e quero que você a conheça e a proteja. Bom é isso. Agora dorme. Venha para o jantar, temos negócios a tratar._

E novamente, sem dar espaço para Heero falar algo, o chefe desligou. O sono já estava fechando os olhos do matador, que não teve muita oportunidade de assimilar as últimas informações, mas como não era nada de urgente, focaria nelas quando estivesse acordado. E novamente se lembrando da sensação de pele contra pele, adormeceu, sonhando com a noite passada.

-/-/-

_ Senhorita Relena… Graças a Deus esta bem…

A voz alarmada, surpresa e aliviada no fim, de Paigan, recebeu a jovem no momento em que ela cruzou a porta de entrada da mansão em que morava. Relena sorriu carinhosamente para o mordomo de cabelo branco, mas seu sorriso não chegou aos olhos. Ela voltava visivelmente cansada e na mão um buquê de flores, que ela levava despreocupadamente, segurando pelo caule com as flores de cabeça para baixo.

_ Olá Paigan…

O homem avaliou atentamente sua patroa, a quem sempre quis como uma filha e se preocupou. Ela estava diferente, não se parecia em nada com a jovem que ele viu na noite anterior, fisicamente era a mesma, mas o olhar, o sorriso, ela estava mudada e isso o preocupou.

_ Senhorita, me desculpe à intromissão, mas onde esteve? Liguei várias vezes, mas…

_ Oh Paigan, me desculpe… Eu esqueci o celular no silencioso. Estive com uma amiga e dormi na casa dela.

_ Entendo. - aceitou, mas não se convenceu.

_ Se me der licença, vou descansar um pouco…

_ A senhorita deseja almoçar?

_ Não tenho fome… Descerei mais tarde para comer, está bem?

_ Como desejar…

O mordomo não gostou do que sentiu, algo dentro dele notou que a jovem estava triste, mas não sabia se deveria se intrometer. Ela passou por ele e sorriu, subindo as escadas.

Ao entrar no quarto, fechou a porta devagar, mais devagar e cuidadosa que o necessário. Estava entorpecida, o choque ao despertar ainda não havia desaparecido por completo. Foi até a cama e jogou o sobretudo junto com o buquê, de qualquer jeito, sobre o divã aos pés da cama, com a bolsa ainda em mãos seguiu até cômoda de cabeceira e, após se sentar na cama, a abriu, tirando de dentro dela uma pequena caixa de remédio, leu o sal: Levonorgestrel 1,5 mg. Abriu e pegou o comprimido único, jogando-o na boca o engoliu a seco.

_ Isso resolve…

Levantou e pegando um grande pedaço de papel higiênico no banheiro, enrolou a caixa da 'pílula do dia seguinte' e a jogou no lixo. Não queria que ninguém soubesse que havia tido relações sexuais com alguém. Trocou de roupa, colocando um conjunto de short e camiseta e voltou para o quarto após tirar a maquiagem. Puxou a coberta para deitar, sua mente ainda vazia e quando já estava se deitando, ouviu baterem a porta e deu permissão para entrarem.

_ Senhorita, me perdoe atrapalhar, mas seu pai ligou...

A moça sentou rapidamente na cama e com um olhar esperançoso, prestou atenção em Paigan.

_ E o que ele disse?

_ Ele me pediu para lembrá-la que no sábado é o casamento da senhorita Noventa, e ele conta com sua presença. Será na mansão de seu pai.

_ Ah…

A decepção foi tão grande no olhar da jovem, que o mordomo sentiu um aperto enorme no coração.

_ Esta bem Paigan, obrigada pelo aviso. - se recuperou rápido, pensando em algo que iluminou sua mente. - Paigan, me diz uma coisa… Aquele homem, que acompanha meu pai em seus negócios sempre… Aquele que não conheço, mas era o homem de confiança do meu pai…

_ A senhorita se refere ao senhor Yui?

_ Isso... Acho que era esse mesmo o nome dele. Ainda trabalha com meu pai?

_ Sim senhorita… Tenho entendido que seu pai não pretende perder as habilidades dele…

_ Habilidades? Pensei que ele apenas fizesse investigações e consultorias para meu pai…

Ela franziu o cenho e o mordomo quase engasgou. A jovem sempre foi mantida a margem dos verdadeiros negócios de seu pai, ela era tão inocente no assunto, que ele sempre se sentia como um monstro em ter que mentir para ela. Se recuperando, ele continuou.

_ Sim senhorita, é exatamente isso. Mas dizem que ele é bom em tudo o que faz…

_ Ah entendo… É que do jeito que você falou me pareceu…

_ O que senhorita?

Ela parou e pensou, decidindo esquecer o assunto.

_ Nada… Esquece. Será que se eu pedir para ele encontrar uma pessoa para mim ele seria capaz?

O homem de cabelo branco olhou confuso para a jovem patroa e estranhou imensamente a pergunta, até se preocupou que algo de ruim estivesse se passando.

_ Aconteceu algo? Alguém lhe fez mal senhorita?

_ Não… Claro que não. - na realidade a palavra sim, se apossou da mente dela, mas como sempre a mentira é a primeira coisa a sair dos lábios da jovem. - Eu só quero encontrar uma pessoa de quem perdi o contato e estou com saudades.

Ela sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegou aos olhos. O mordomo nada disse.

_ Se for uma questão de encontrar algo ou alguém, o senhor Yui é a melhor opção.

_ Obrigada Paigan, falarei com ele pessoalmente no sábado.

_ Pois não senhorita… Descanse e voltarei com um lanche em algumas horas.

_ Obrigada.

Dessa vez o sorriso foi genuíno e após vê-la deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, o mordomo saiu e fechou a porta. Relena ainda ficou um tempo acordada olhando para o teto, lembrando-se de cada momento que passou nos braços daquele homem que a fez mulher e lhe deu sensações inexplicáveis, mas lhe presenteou com a manhã mais terrível de todas.

_ Eu vou te encontrar Heero… E você vai me pagar…

Com essas palavras, fechou os olhos dando passagem para o sono e uma última lágrima escorreu antes dela perder a consciência.

-/-/-

Já era sexta-feira e Relena saia de uma loja Prada com uma caixa-sacola redonda. Sentia-se muito animada, pois havia encontrado o vestido que queria. O casamento seria realizado no dia seguinte na parte da manhã na mansão de seu pai. Passou a semana inteira empolgada com o fato de que iria ver o pai e também conhecer o homem que iria ajudá-la a encontrar Heero. Ele iria se arrepender da humilhação que a fez passar, desejava ardentemente encontrá-lo.

Caminhava pelo largo corredor do shopping, seu salto alto fazendo um som elegante em atrito ao porcelanato do chão e sua mente vagava de volta para a noite que perdeu sua virgindade, a traição de seus pensamentos era algo que já estava acostumada. Todos os dias ela desejava ardentemente esquecer-se de Heero, odiá-lo, bolar um plano onde ele sofresse, mas no final ela sempre acabava relembrando dos momentos prazerosos nos braços daquele homem. Até mesmo desejava repetir a noite.

Parou em frente e uma joalheria e ficou encantada com um conjunto de colar e brinco. O colar era de ouro branco, com um pingente de pedra água-marinha cortado em formato de coração, e um único diamante no meio dele, destacando-se. Os brincos possuíam quatro diamantes pequenos, começando com um sobre o pino da orelha, outro logo em seguida colado ao primeiro, depois com um pequeno espaço, os outros dois diamantes e finalizando, após um último espaço, uma pedra de água-marinha em formato de gota. Era um conjunto delicado ao mesmo tempo elegante e chamativo. A pedra principal do conjunto combinava perfeitamente com os olhos dela.

_ Eu diria que são feitos para você…

Uma voz masculina forte e galante dirigiu-se a ela. Relena levantou o olhar e pode ver um elegante homem, alto, de olhos cinza, cabelo curto, loiro e penteado para trás, com apenas uma mexa rebelde de franja caída charmosamente sobre a testa. Ela ficou admirada com a beleza do imponente homem, que vestia um terno Armani preto de risca, o tecido levemente brilhante, a camisa azul noite com os dois primeiros botões abertos, sem gravata. Ele estava parado ao lado dela com um olhar escuro, a mão esquerda no bolso e um sorriso enigmático nos lábios bem desenhados. Seu perfume era tão convidativo quanto ele.

_ Como disse?

Ela perguntou depois de alguns segundo, mas sua voz saiu fraca. Não havia ainda se recuperado da impressão que teve do homem.

_ Eu disse que esse conjunto é feito para você.

_ Ah sim? Por quê?

_ Sua beleza e a dele se completam… Se bem que devo admitir que a sua seja inúmeras vezes maior.

Se fosse qualquer outro homem dizendo essas palavras ela teria mandado ao inferno com uma cantada tão brega. Mas o desconhecido não disse as palavras como se fosse uma cantada. Seu tom soou como se ele estivesse constatando um fato. Era sincero e despretensioso, apesar de seu olhar deixar claro seu interesse por ela.

_ Obrigada… - ficou tímida. - Mas… Você entende de joias? - ergueu uma sobrancelha e questionou, resolvendo entrar no jogo.

_ Mais do que possa imaginar… - estendeu a mão para ela. - Me acompanhe um momento?

Mesmo um pouco receosa, ela colocou a mão sobre a do homem, ele se virou para dois homens de preto e camisa branca ao lado dele e deu ordens para que o esperassem ali. Até então ela não havia notado a presença dos outros dois. Eram grandes, tinham o rosto fechado e ambos tinham um ponto de comunicação no ouvido, eram seguranças. Segurando-a pela mão a puxou para dentro da loja, se aproximou do balcão e a vendedora sorriu em cumprimento, não só por ser um cliente, mas por ser um lindo cliente. Ele pediu que ela pegasse o conjunto de água-marinha da vitrine e aguardou. Relena se questionava como ele sabia qual era a pedra, já que ela não havia visto nenhum informe, mas não perguntou.

A vendedora voltou e ele retirou o colar do suporte e o colocou em volta do pescoço de sua acompanhante e a vendedora ergueu um espelho para que ela pudesse olhar como ficava. O colar era justo ao pescoço, mas não como uma gargantilha.

_ Exatamente como seus olhos…

Ela ficou boquiaberta, ele era lindo e romântico.

_ Obrigada… Acho… Acho que vou levar.

_ Permita-me.

Ele retirou o colar do pescoço dela e entregou a vendedora para que o colocasse em um estojo adequado, junto com o brinco, depois tirou sua carteira do bolso interno do paletó, abrindo-a e retirando seu cartão platinum, entregando-o a mulher, sem se incomodar em perguntar o valor.

_ O que esta fazendo?

Surpreendeu-se com a atitude dele.

_ Permita-me presenteá-la, por favor…

_ Não tem por que fazer isso.

Ele se virou totalmente para a jovem ao seu lado.

_ Não faço por motivo algum, apenas por pura vontade… Desculpe minha falta de educação, sou Treize Kushrenada… A seu dispor… Senhorita?

_ Relena Darlian.

Ele segurou novamente a mão dela e levando-a a altura do rosto, depositou um suave beijo, nas costas da mão. Relena não pode deixar de sorrir em resposta. Ele era galante e sabia se portar com nobreza.

_ É um grande prazer conhecê-la, senhorita.

_ O prazer é meu senhor…

_ Por favor, não seja tão formal… Apenas Treize.

_ Relena.

Respondeu dando-lhe a mesma liberdade. O homem franziu o cenho ao notar algo.

_ Seu sobrenome… Darlian… Tem algum parentesco com Viktor Darlian?

_ Bem… Sim.

_ Entendo.

Ela ficou preocupada e não quis dar mais informações sobre o pai. Por alguma razão, o receio que Viktor colocou nela sobre falar com estranhos voltou nesse momento e ela terminou a resposta firmemente, sem brechas para mais especulações. Treize notou o desconforto dela e respeitou. A vendedora voltou com a sacola e o cartão. A compra foi concluída e os dois se retiraram do estabelecimento com ele entregando-a o presente.

_ Eu adoraria reencontrá-la Relena… Existe alguma possibilidade para amanhã? - perguntou esperançoso.

_ Amanhã será impossível. Tenho um compromisso marcado.

_ Eu também… Tenho uma festa para ir… Mas estaria mais que feliz em faltar ao evento, se aceitasse meu convite. - ela sorriu em resposta.

_ Se fosse possível… Mas é algo inadiável…

_ Entendo… Bem… Sendo assim. Foi um verdadeiro prazer conhecê-la.

_ Obrigada pelo presente…

Sorriu timidamente para ele, e ele voltou a pegar a carteira e ao abrir, dessa vez, retirou um cartão de visita e o entregou a moça, que aceitou sem demora.

_ Quando… Sair do seu compromisso… Ou até mesmo o dia que desejar, me ligue…

Treize deixou a frase morrer, mantendo-a cheia de promessas ocultas. Relena sorriu e concordou com um aceno. Ele deu um último beijo, só que dessa vez, se atrevendo a deposita-lo na bochecha da jovem - que para sua satisfação, não reclamou -, e se retirou. Seguido por seus seguranças, tomou o caminho oposto ao dela, olhando para trás umas duas vezes antes de ficar longe demais. Relena não soube que reação ter. Ficou olhando para o lugar por onde ele partiu por alguns instantes, antes de tomar seu próprio rumo. Ele era um partido excelente, pensou, e por alguns minutos, Heero saiu de sua mente.

-/-/-

O clube estava agitado, o som alto e estridente, as luzes pareciam mais vermelhas que de costume. Heero olhou no relógio, eram vinte e quarenta e cinco, estava adiantado, o que explicou o fato de Diana estar fazendo sua dança erótica sobre o palco. Ele sempre gostava de chegar logo em seguida que ela descia de sua apresentação, porque era o momento em que ele a julgava mais adequada, não havia tido nenhum cliente antes dele. As dançarinas principais do local só começavam com seus clientes após dançarem, e ele preferia ser sempre o primeiro.

Voltou-se para o bar e pediu seu whisky de costume, observando a apresentação desatentamente. Seu corpo estava ali, mas sua mente não. Aquela havia sido uma semana muito agitada para ele. Desde a noite em que passou com Relena, foi obrigado a seguir os desejos ostentosos da afilhada de Viktor, administrando a organização do casamento dela, feliz pelo fato dela não ter ficado por perto o seguindo, mas incomodado por ter que perder tempo com isso. Todo o momento de descanso que teve se dedicou em seguir Relena na escola, observá-la com os amigos, em atividades escolares, almoçando. Ela estava se tornando uma obsessão para ele. A noite que tiveram foi inesquecível e precisava tentar apagar aquilo da cabeça. Decidiu que Diana era a solução e, por falta de tempo, havia passado a semana longe do clube, precisava mais do que nunca dos serviços da mulher.

_ Heero meu amor… Chegou cedo hoje…

Ele foi tirado de seu devaneio bruscamente ao ouvir a voz de Diana bem próxima a ele. Ela havia acabado de descer do palco, ainda enrolada por seu robe curto, preto.

_ Esta pronta?

_ Calma meu querido… Já vi que está com pressa hoje. - ele continuou mudo. – Por que não sobe? Vou tomar um banho e já te encontro…

_ Não demore.

Pediu mais uma dose de whisky e subiu as escadas, direto para o quarto de costume. Entrou colocando o copo sobre uma cômoda, tirou o casaco, os sapatos e as meias e desabotoou a camisa, mas não a tirou, voltou a pegar o copo e bebeu mais um gole. Sua mente vagava e quando ele fechava os olhos o rosto de Relena sorrindo para ele o atacava. Abriu os olhos e sentiu o sangue ferver, estava ficando fora de controle, ele acordava no meio da noite, excitado com apenas a lembrança dela, a forma com a qual ela se entregou para ele.

A porta se abriu e Diana entrou, usando apenas um top e um short curto, com uma meia-calça arrastão e suas botas de cano alto. O cabelo vermelho solto, e arrumado em um penteado rebelde proposital. Ele a encarou, percorrendo o corpo da mulher com os olhos, mas sua expressão imutável. Dentro de si, uma decepção. Ele sabia que Relena nunca entraria pela porta, mas algo nele, ainda estava esperançoso, apesar de não fazer nenhum sentido.

_ Então meu querido… - ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço. - O que vai ser hoje?

_ Me divirta…

Ela sorriu como resposta e o empurrou para a cama, antes retirando a bebida da mão dele, e livrando-o da camisa, já aberta. Heero caiu sentado e logo em seguida deitou o corpo sobre o colchão. Diana se ajoelhou e desabotoou a calça dele, retirando-a juntamente com a boxer preta. O matador olhou para o teto, perdido em seus pensamentos, se deixando levar, ao sentir os lábios da mulher em torno de seu lugar mais sensível, arrancando um gemido gutural de sua garganta ao sentir como ela o tocava. Fechou os olhos e a jovem loira de olhos azuis se apossou novamente de sua mente, lembrando-se do rosto da moça ao atingir o clímax, seu sangue ferveu... Seu corpo se tencionando para o prazer. Se deu ao direito de imaginar que estava com ela.

_ Relena…

O nome foi pronunciado através de um sussurro tão baixo que a mulher não ouviu. Colocou o antebraço sobre a testa e sentiu como se aproximava cada segundo mais de sua liberação. Diana era experiente e sua mente o levava até aquela que o deixava tão excitado. A noite passou e ele procurou se focar em seus pensamentos ocultos, pois toda vez que notava estar com Diana, à excitação diminuía.

-/-/-

Eram nove e quarenta da manhã e o dia tinha o céu aberto, limpo e o sol da manhã estava fraco, proporcionando uma excelente oportunidade para um evento em espaço aberto. O jardim estava todo decorado, com mesas colocadas em círculo, rodeando o arco onde seria ministrada a cerimônia. Com a distância de um caminho feito por um tapete de pétalas rosa, que guiariam os noivos até o local. As mesas eram redondas com lugar para dez convidados. A mais próxima ao centro, separada para os noivos, seus pais e irmãos, Darlian e sua filha.

Cada lugar da mesa tinha três taças, os talheres que seriam utilizados no menu, o guardanapo de pano rosa pálido e ao centro da mesa, um vaso pequeno de rosas cor-de-rosa. As toalhas eram de cor marfim, e as cadeiras todas encapadas com capas do mesmo tecido da toalha. Do outro lado, foi colocado um estrado de madeira, para os noivos e convidados dançarem, e um palco ao lado para a banda. Ao outro extremo posicionaram uma extensa mesa retangular, onde os empregados iam colocar as comidas para serem servidas durante a festa. Ao lado, uma mesa redonda pequena com rodinhas, onde estava exibido o bolo de cinco andares, onde os noivos em miniatura, feitos sob encomenda, ocupavam o topo.

O dia mal havia começado e Heero não parou nenhum minuto. Era o encarregado da segurança, então estava de um lado ao outro se certificando que tudo estivesse dentro do programado. Erros não eram aceitáveis, nunca. O matador usava um elegante terno slim com colete, cor chumbo da Empório Armani, sua camisa verde garrafa brilhava sob a gravata lisa um tom mais clara que o terno. Seu cabelo em seu habitual penteado rebelde, os óculos de sol aviador, espelhado e no pulso um relógio de ouro branco da Cartier. Em seu ouvido esquerdo um pequeno ponto sem fio, por onde ele ouve o que os seguranças informam.

_ Olha Heero… Devo te parabenizar… Você já pode se tornar casamenteiro.

Darlian se aproximou com um tom de diversão, provocando o outro. Heero apenas olhou para o chefe e após menear a cabeça voltou a olhar ao redor, observando os convidados que se sentavam em seus devidos locais. Viktor usava um terno, também Armani, preto, com uma camisa cinza e uma gravata preta. Também portava seus óculos de sol, o cabelo curto bem penteado, o relógio ouro amarelo no pulso esquerdo e uma flor no bolso externo do paletó, sobre o coração. Era cumprimentado por todos os convidados.

_ Eu não organizei nada… Apenas contratei.

Esboçou um discreto sorriso de canto e Viktor sorriu amplamente.

_ Está tudo organizado?

_ Como sempre.

_ Ótimo… Estou ansioso… Faz tempo que não vejo minha filha.

Heero encarou o chefe, não era todo dia que Viktor ficava tão inquieto. A curiosidade por como seria a filha dele, aumentava a cada instante. O celular tocou, ele olhou o visor e viu que era Rick. Aquela não era uma boa hora para falar sobre Relena, então recusou a chamada.

_ Não vai atender?

Viktor estranhou.

_ Não agora… Já sei do que se trata, não é importante.

_ Entendo.

Heero levou a mão até o ouvido, escutando atentamente o que o segurança informava, então se virou para Darlian e avisou que sua filha acabava de chegar. Viktor deu a volta e seguiu para a porta de entrada, Heero ia segui-lo, mas o telefone tocou, era Rick de novo. Novamente recusou a chamada, e o homem tentou uma terceira vez. Irritado, ele atendeu.

_ Agora não é hora…

_ _Heero, me desculpe, mas é importante… A senhorita Relena, ela acabou de…_

A chamada caiu e o moreno sentiu um frio na barriga se apossar dele. Será que algo de ruim havia ocorrido com ela? Não era possível. Não com ela. Retornou a ligação e quando a secretária eletrônica atendeu, avisando que o telefone estava desligado, se exasperou, passando os dedos pelo cabelo, incomodado. Seu humor desapareceu imediatamente. Estava ainda perdido em seus pensamentos, tentando loucamente falar com Rick, quando ouve passos se aproximando.

_ Meu caro Heero, te apresento minha filha.

Heero virou para Darlian e agradeceu imensamente o fato de estar de óculos escuros. Lá no fundo, bem no fundo de seu ser, ele temia exatamente isso. Engoliu em seco discretamente, ao vê-la. Relena o encarava boquiaberta, estava tão desnorteada quanto ele. Ninguém falou nada por alguns segundos, que mais parecera uma eternidade.

Ela usava um vestido cinza tomara-que-caia bem justo até a cintura, com uma saia rodada, que parava no meio da coxa. Seguindo a linha do decote princesa, cheio de pedrarias, que se repetiam ao longo da saia. De acessório o conjunto de água-marinha que ganhou de presente do charmoso desconhecido, no dia anterior, e nos pés um louboutin prata coberto por pedrarias. No pulso uma pulseira de diamante. O cabelo totalmente solto, escovado, com apenas as pontas, levemente cacheadas. A maquiagem era delicada, os olhos bem delineados, mas a boca era o destaque, com um batom ameixa que fez os lábios dela ainda mais carnudos e convidativos. Seu perfume doce impregnou o olfato de Heero, que sentiu o coração acelerar e o sangue ferver ao vê-la.

Estavam sem reação e Heero se recompôs rapidamente, antes que Viktor notasse que algo estava errado. Retirou seus óculos de sol e ela pode ver o quão escuro estava o olhar do homem, que ela tanto procurou. Ele a encarava tão fixamente e estendeu a mão em sua direção, que ela aceitou e colocou-a sobre a dele, observando-o como ele gentilmente depositava um beijo nas costas de sua mão.

_ É um prazer conhecê-la… Senhorita Darlian.

_ O prazer é meu senhor…

_ Yui. Heero Yui.

_ Ah…

Ela sorriu para ele. Um sorriso misterioso, cheio de segredo. Ele apenas a encarou, apertando a mandíbula, disfarçadamente, para se manter o mais calmo possível. Aquele familiar choque elétrico aconteceu quando as mãos de ambos se juntaram, e agora eles não queriam se soltar. Ambos desejavam suprimir por completo a distância entre eles, mas sabiam que não poderiam. Ela ainda pensando em uma vingança, e ele descobrindo que a mulher que mais mexeu com ele em toda sua vida lhe era oficialmente proibida.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Então... Oq acharam?  
_

_Agora a coisa ta ficando boa, não? Como esses dois ficaram sob o mesmo teto, durante uma festa e mantendo as aparências? Se alguém quiser arriscar uma ideia, ficarei mega feliz em saber. ;)_

_Gente, a Silvia voltou sã e salva do Japão, bem vinda de volta linda... :D_

_Eu estou muito ansiosa pelas reviews de vcs, louca para saber o que acharam do capitulo, então, não deixem de comentar o mais ordinário detalhe, por favor. _

_É isso... E muito obrigada mesmo. _

_Beijinhos e até breve, comigo respondendo as reviews lindas de vcs. :D_

_11/09/2014_


End file.
